Souviens toi l'été dernier
by Cullen's familly
Summary: Edward part en vacance avec son frère et son ami. En sortant d'une boite de nuit, après avoir rencontrer Bella, il se fait poignarder. Le lendemain il se réveille auprès de la jeune femme, la mémoire perdu. Que  cache Bella, comment aidera t-elle Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Aller c'est parti pour une fiction cet fois ci:) bon ce n'est certainement pas grandiose mais bon...**

**Les chapitres ne seront pas très long parce la fiction ne sera pas longue, c'est d'ailleurs plutôt une "mini fic" d'environs 6 ou 7 chapitres. **

**Bon bah voila, j'ai plus rien à dire pour l'instant, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, j'essaierais d'y répondre...**

**Bonne lecture:)**

**Et quelque chose que j'ai oublié de faire avec mes OS, les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer...  
**

**Prologue**: Edward part en vacance avec son frère et son ami. En sortant d'une boite de nuit, après avoir rencontrer Bella, il se fait poignarder. Le lendemain il se réveille auprès de la jeune femme, la mémoire partiellement perdu. Qui est Bella? que cache t-elle, comment l'aidera-t-elle ?

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Edward**

- Aller, sa ne peut pas te faire de mal, même un papy sort plus souvent que toi!

- Merci Emmett, ce que tu dis me touche sincèrement…

- Écoute Edward, depuis combien de temps n'est tu pas partie en vacances ou même en weekend ?

- Emm…

- Maman ce fait du soucis pour toi, tu à 27 ans et toujours sans aucune copine. Tu passe tes journées et soirées à travailler. Je sais bien qu'être avocat et défendre les clients demande du temps mais tu pourrais au moins penser à ta famille…à toi.

Emmett avait raison. J'étais qu'un égoïste. Egoïste, casanier et solitaire par-dessus le marché. Depuis mon embauche dans le cabinet Volturi, l'un des meilleurs, je ne cessais de travailler. Je ne voulais pas décevoir mon patron Aro qui m'accordait sa confiance et m'avait accueilli à bras ouvert alors que je venais tout juste de finir mes études.

Cependant, ce sont mes parents que j'allais décevoir si je continuai ainsi. Je devais à tout prix me ressaisir.

- T'a raison Em, je suis désolé…tu sais quoi? Je vais aussitôt réserver un billet pour la Californie!

- Et bien tu vois quand tu veux, là je reconnais mon p'tit Eddy, dit-il en me serrant le cou de son bras droit.

- Emmy tu me fait mal, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres sachant qu'il n'aimait pas ce surnom tout comme je ne supportais pas que l'on me prénomme Eddy.

- Désolé. Tu nous a manqué p'tit frère, repris t-il avec sérieux.

Je luis accordais un sourire sincère, heureux d'avoir un frère aussi présent.

J'avais pris mon déjeuner avec Emmett avant que celui ci n'aille régler quelques détails pour le voyage prévu dans trois jours. Je retournais au cabinet afin de mettre Aro au courant de mon congé exceptionnel. Je n'aurais aucune difficulté à les obtenir étant donné qu'en 3 ans de travail, j'avais passé plus de temps au bureau qu'a mon domicile.

Je frappais à sa porte après m'être assuré qu'aucun client n'était pas présent, le vendredi étant en général le jour des rendez vous.

- Entrer. Edward, que me vaut l'honneur de ta sortie de tanière? Dit-il en souriant.

- Et bien en faite je venais justement vous voir à ce sujet. Mon frère et mon ami vont en Californie dans trois jours et…

- Et trouve toi une belle jeune femme! Je vais prendre en mains tes clients en attendant ton retour, bonne vacance Edward. Me sourit-il.

- Merci. Dis-je simplement, heureux d'avoir un patron aussi compréhensif.

Il ne me restais plus qu'a préparer mes valises et tout serait fin prêt. Après ma journée, je rentrais rapidement me doucher avant d'aller chez mes parents.

J'habitais dans un appartement assez grand pour le célibataire que j'étais, m'offrant tout ce dont j'avais besoins. Ma mère Esmée, décoratrice d'intérieur dont le nom n'était plus à faire, avait entièrement refait la décoration. Alice, ma très excentrique grande sœur de 28 ans, styliste accomplie, avait quand à elle refait ma garde robe désormais pleine à craquer.

Alice était fiancé à Jasper Hall, 28 ans également, mon très fidèle meilleurs ami depuis maintenant 5 ans. Nous nous étions rencontré sur les bancs de la fac dans un cours de droit. Il était maintenant juge pour enfants et très respecter par ses pairs. Alice et lui avaient prévus de se marier l'année prochaine à la villa de mes parents.

Emmett quand à lui, du haut de ses 30 ans, était professeur de sports et entraineur d'une équipe de foot à ses heures perdu. Sa femme et frère de Jasper, Rosalie, savait sous ses airs glacial montrer un amour inconditionnel pour son nounours comme elle le disait si bien. Ils étaient tout deux mariées depuis maintenant 3 ans et parlaient déjà bébés. Rosalie, à 29 ans, était sans aucun doute faite pour être mère. Elle adorait les enfants et son métier d'assistante maternelle le prouvait assez.

Attrapant mes clés après m'être habillé correctement, je quittais mon appartement des quartiers aisés de Port Angeles pour me rendre à Forks, ville de mes parents.

Je me garais devant la grande villa qui m'avait accueillit pendant 20 ans. La voiture de Jasper ainsi que celle d'Emmett se trouvait déjà ici, j'étais donc le dernier arrivés, pour changer…

- Aaah te voila mon chérie, sa fait tellement longtemps, m'accueillis Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je sais maman, je te promet de venir plus souvent et voila pour me faire pardonner.

Je lui offrais un bouquet de rose rouge, ses fleurs préférée. J'offrais également un bouquet à Alice et Rosalie qui me sautèrent au cou.

- Heureusement que tous les hommes ne sont pas les mêmes, lança Rosalie, regardant Emmett de travers.

- Edward tu ne peux pas te contenter de venir, il faut aussi que tu nous vole la vedette, s'exclama Emmett alors que Jasper secouait la tête de dépit.

- C'est pas de ma faute si je suis le p'tit chouchou souris-je.

Mon père, Carlisle, fit son apparition à ce moment la, sourire aux lèvres.

- Il y en a un qui à l'air heureux dit donc, s'exclama Jasper.

- Sa c'est parce que je revois enfin mon fiston, dit aussitôt Carlisle.

- Hey, dit le si vous ne vouliez pas de nous, déclara Alice sous les rires de Jasper et Rosalie.

Après les embrassades, nous passâmes finalement à table évitant par la même occasion un Emmett affamé.

- Alors les garçons, combien de temps partez vous? Demanda Carlisle.

- Pour une semaine étant donner que les vacances scolaire finissent bientôt, répondit Emmet.

- Le soleil, les plages…j'aimerais bien venir avec vous moi en Californie, soupira Alice.

- On en a déjà parler ma puce, on veut…

- Je sais, être entre mec et pouvoir boire à longueur de journée, on à compris, dit Alice coupant la parole à Jasper.

- Et trouver une fille pour Edward.

- EMMETT !

- Bah quoi Edward, ne me dis pas que tu ne compte pas draguer et à ce qu'il parait, les Californiennes sont ch…aieee, Rose qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Rosalie venait de lui administrer une claque derrière la tête et nous nous retenions tous de rire devant le regard interloqué de son mari.

- Il me prend que si j'apprends que fricote avec des filles sa va mal ce passer, fit-elle le regard mauvais.

- Bébé tu sais très bien que tu es la seul avec qui j'aime fricoter dit-il alors que chacun reprenait sa conversation.

Voila pourquoi je ne venais pas souvent. Seul célibataire dans la famille, je me retrouvais mis à l'écart involontairement et tant de témoignage d'amour me mettais mal à l'aise.

J'avais eu quelque aventures, mais toutes ne me convenais pas. Les filles avec qui je sortais ne me correspondais pas où était trop superficiel pour que je puisse espérer avoir un avenir avec elles.

En voyant ma famille assit à cet table, discutant avec leur moitié, le regard pétillant, je regrettais ma vie. Je me plongeais à corps perdu dans le travail, que certes j'aimais, mais qui m'avait pris tout mon temps sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

- Edward tu vas bien? Tu à l'air sur une autre planète, intervint Carlisle me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oui…t'en fait pas…je vais juste prendre un peu l'air…

Je me levais sous le regard étonné de ma famille. Le temps c'était rafraichie en ce mois d'octobre, couvrant de gèle les vitres de nos voitures. Je me retournais lorsque que j'entendis les gravillons de l'allé crisper sous des pas. Carlisle approchait. Je brisais le silence après quelques minutes.

- Alors, comment va le plus réputé des chirurgiens de la région ?

- Toujours aussi bien fiston. Et comment va l'avocat célibataire le plus convoité de la région?

Je grimaçais à cet remarque, pas certains d'avoir voulu cet convoitise qui attirait toutes sorte de parasite…

- Sa va…un peu fatigué alors ces vacances sont finalement les bienvenues.

- Tu en est sur? Je te sent…triste.

Mon père arrivait toujours à devinez mes sentiments. Enfants, il me réconfortait souvent avant même que je n'ai remarqué que je n'allais pas bien.

- T'en fait pas, sa passera…c'est juste que je me sent…seul. J'ai l'impressions qu'il me manque quelques chose et quand j'y pense, sa me fait mal. Je souffre sans savoir de quoi et sa me tue. Alors je plonge dans le travail dans l'espoir que cet douleur s'atténuera quelques temps….

C'était bien la première fois que je réalisais à quel point je me sentais mal. Pendant toutes ces années, j'avais fait semblant et aujourd'hui tout me revenais en pleine figure. Sans un mot, Carlisle me pris dans ses bras, m'assurant qu'un jour je serais moi aussi complet, entièrement heureux.

Tout comme Emmett et Alice, nous avions passez la nuit dans notre chambre d'adolescent. Notre mère refusait catégoriquement de nous laissez rentrer à une heure aussi tardive et sous ce gèle. Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le sommeil avant 4 heures du matin, réfléchissant à l'absence de compagne dans ma vie. J'en étais venu à la conclusion que je n'avais tout simplement pas encore rencontré la bonne personne et que tôt ou tard je finirais pas rencontrer quelqu'un…

La journée de Samedi ce passa dans la bonne humeur, entre les blagues d'Emmett, les parties de foot dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison et la bataille de farine dans la cuisine. Esmée avait d'ailleurs hurler au crime avant de participer à nos chamailleries.

Sous les coups de 22 heures, nous montâmes préparer nos dernières valises, l'avion pour la Californie décollant dans la matinée.

Le lendemain, Esmée avait préparer un petit déjeuner comme je lès aimais. Pancakes, croissants, pains au chocolat, jus d'orange, tout y était.

« Pour mes bébés » avait-elle dit alors que nous levions les yeux au ciel sous le surnom.

Après une série d'embrassade d'Esmée, de recommandations et de pleure nous prenions enfin la route vers l'aéroport. Les filles nous accompagnaient afin de repartir avec les voitures.

Nous arrivâmes 1h avant le départ. Je laissais de l'intimité aux couples et en profitais pour acheter quelques magazines.

- Edward nous comptons sur toi pour surveiller nos hommes, me dit Alice à mon retour.

- Et n'hésite pas à les enfermer si ils ont trop bu, ajouta Rose.

- Hey, sa va on vous à promis de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré s'exclama Jasper.

- Et surtout, continua Alice sans écouter son fiancé, prenez bien soins de mon petit frère préféré.

- Alice je suis ton seul petit frère souriais-je.

- Je t'aime quand même, me chuchotât-elle à l'oreille avant de me prendre dans ses bras suivit de Rosalie.

- Prend soins de toi frérot, ajoutât celle-ci.

C'était bien la première fois que Rosalie m'appelais ainsi. Ému, nous nous dirigeâmes finalement vers la porte d'embarquement.

Installer côté hublot, l'avion s'enfonçant dans les nuages, je sentais au fond de moi que ma vie allait définitivement changer.

* * *

**Et voila le premier chapitre, assez cour de cet nouvelle fic. Bon le premier est plus une mise en place...sa bouge dès le deuxième chapitres par contre. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps la suite sera la ( dimanche ou lundi au plus tard peut être). J'ai déjà toutes les idées en tête et notamment la fin...bref, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre surtout:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou:)**

**Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cet fiction.**

**Merci aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre, pour vos review, sa me fait vraiment plaisirs.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture^^**

**Chapitre 2: Fêtes, rencontre et cauchemars.**

**.**

- Vous sentez cet odeur? Celle de la fieeeesssta!

- Emmett on à plus 18 ans au cas où tu l'aurait oublié.

- Ouais et bien crois moi tu va rajeunir d'au moins dix ans cet semaine!

Emmett était comme un enfant déballant ses cadeaux le jour de noël. Il ne cessait de trépigner depuis notre entré dans l'hôtel. Notre séjours ce déroulait dans l'hôtel «The Beverly Hills » situé dans la célèbre ville de Los Angeles, ayant cinq étoiles à son actif.

Notre chambre comportait trois lits ainsi qu'une salle de bain- jacuzzi. Une fois nos valise défaite, nous partions rapidement prendre une douche.

- Alors le programme du jour, s'exclama Emmett une fois notre douche prise.

- D'abord manger en ville, dit Jasper.

- Ensuite cadeaux pour toutes la famille, poursuivis-je.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin, plage et bière à volontés, termina Emmett.

Nous approuvâmes tous ce programme et nous partions à la recherche d'un bon restaurant offrant une terrasse afin de profiter du soleil.

Une demi heure plus tard, nous tombions sur le Yucas's, restaurant de spécialités mexicaine. Comme convenue, nous nous installions sur la terrasse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il serveuse, affublé d'une micro jupe et d'un décolleté plongeant, vint prendre notre commande.

- Tanya pour vous servir, avez choisit ? Nous dit-elle. Son regard aguicheur à mon encontre ne me disais rien qui vaille.

- Alors je vais prendre le mole Poblano* avec un grand verre de coca, commença Emmett.

- Pour moi ce sera un Cochinita pibil* et du thé, poursuivit Jasper.

- Je vais me contenter de Burritos* et d'un verra d'eau, terminais-je.

Elle partit finalement, non sans me lancer un clins d'œil.

- Je crois qu'une personne ne va pas rentrer seul ce soir.

- Emmett je te préviens, cet fille ne m'intéresse pas du tout, non mais sérieusement, tu a vu son décolleté ? Bien sur que tu la vu, on ne vois que sa…dis-je d'une traite.

- Respire Edward, souris Jasper.

- Bien, mais ne viens pas te plaindre de ne pas trouver de copine…

Une fois les plats avalé, Jasper grand fan de dessert, appela la serveuse.

- Oui, vous souhaiter quelque chose d'autre?

La façon dont elle avait de faire entrer et sortir le stylo de sa bouche me mettais totalement mal à l'aise. Ne souhaitant pas vomir me repas, je détournais mon regard vers la plage, 50 mètre en face et laissais le soins à Jasper et Emmett de répondre.

- Je voudrais bien un Xocotle*…

- Et moi la….

Je n'entendais plus ce que disait Jasper, mon regard captivé par une apparition. La chevelure longue, marron, une robe beige aussi légère que la soie. Cet jeune femme qui passait près de la terrasse retins toute mon attention. Son regard étonné planté dans le mien, j'avais comme l'impression que le monde avait disparu et que celle nous deux étions présent.

J'avais certainement un sourire idiot lorsqu'elle me fit signe de sa main, que je lui rendis, en admiration devant elle.

- Eh oh Edward!

Je détournais le regard au son des claquements de doigt de Jasper devant mon visage.

- Quoi? Fis-je vexé d'avoir été interrompu dans ma contemplation.

- Waouh, zen, sa fait seulement deux minutes qu'on attend ta commande, dit-il en me désignant Tanya, la serveuse toujours présente.

- Désolé. Je ne vais rien prendre.

Ils ne posèrent pas plus de question même s'ils avaient remarqué à quel point j'étais dans la lune. En vérité je ne cessais de penser à cet jeune femme que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais…

Le repas finit, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les avenues, remplit de boutique en tout genre. Nous ne voulions pas attendre les dernier jours pour trouver les cadeaux et devoir courir dans toutes les rues. Emmett avait déjà une idée du cadeau qu'il souhaitait faire à Rosalie: des vêtements pour bébé à l'effigie de la ville ainsi qu'un nouveau pendentif en diamant pour leurs anniversaire de mariage.

Jasper aussi savait ce qu'il allait prendre pour ma sœur. Du tissu spécial sertit de diamant dont elle rêvait pour son voile de mariée ainsi qu'une parure de bijoux en or.

Quand à moi, je devais trouver quelque chose pour mon père et ma mère.

Après deux heures de recherche, chacun trouva ce qu'il recherchait. J'avais réussi à dégoté pour mon père, fan de cinéma, un ancien rétroprojecteur. Il adorait faire des soirées « ancien temps », au coin du feu dans les bras de maman. Fan de vieilleries, je lui avait aussi pris une montre gousset. J'avais pour Esmée, pris un collier en forme de cœur dont la gravure représentait une femme. Le bijoutier avait ajouter à ma demande le mot I Love You, simple mais véridique.

Il était 19 heures lorsque que nous retournions finalement à l'hôtels afin de profiter de tous ces services tels que le hammam ou la piscine réchauffé avant de descendre vers la plage, et malgré l'occupation de l'après midi, je n'avais cesser de penser à ma belle inconnu.

- Quoi de meilleurs que de se retrouver les pieds dans le sable à savourer une bonne bière!

- Pour une fois je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Si Jasper était d'accord avec Emmett, c'est qu'il devait vraiment y avoir un problème. Seulement je devais bien avouer que nous passions un bon moment tous les trois, sur cet plage encore pleine malgré leur assez tardive.

- On devrait faire sa plus souvent.

A peine avais-je finit de parler qu'Emmett recracha sa bière alors que Jasper ouvrait grand les yeux.

- Pas possible, j'ai dois avoir trop bu. Edward Cullen ne peut pas avoir dit sa!

- Ah ah, très drôle.

- Avoue que t'entendre dire sa est presque un miracle.

- Jasper, évite de prendre le partit d'Emmett tu commence sérieusement à me faire peur dis-je en souriant.

Nous finissions nos bières avant d'entamer une partie de foot avec un ballon trouver sur la plage. Sous les coups de trois heures, épuisé par notre journée, nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel, chacun se glissant sous ses draps. Les lits ne se situaient pas dans la même pièce mais cela ne m'empêchais pas d'entendre Emmett et Jasper au téléphone, certainement avec leurs femmes.

Le sommeil me gagna rapidement, mes rêves peuplé de l'image d'un ange.

- Debooooouuuuut.

- Putain Emmett dégage!

- Lève toi la marmotte, dit-il en soulevant la couette.

Je tentais de lui balancer un oreiller qu'il évita de justesse.

-Il est déjà 9 heures alors grouille.

- Merde Emmett on est en vacance, ta pas quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder?

- Non désolé, Jasper est sous la douche.

- C'est bon j'arrive, cédais-je finalement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais douché et habillé, fin prêt pour cet nouvelle journée. Je retrouvais les gars dans le séjour, un plateau petit déjeuner déjà commander. Je saluais Jasper avant de m'installer à table.

- Un petit dej' digne d'Esmée, s'exclama celui-ci.

- Ouaip ché vraiment trop bon.

- Emmett ne comprendra tu donc jamais la signification de « ne pas manger la bouche pleine ».

Il secoua les épaules, continuant à manger tels un goinfre.

- En faite nous avons une séance de karting à 14h30 dit soudainement Jasper.

- Une séance de Karting?

- Jasper, je t'adore ! Dis-je heureux de son initiative.

- Je dois avouer que sur ce coup là tu gère, ajouta Emmett.

Le petit déjeuner engloutit, nous filions en ville, profiter de la plage étant donner que le soleil avait déjà pointer le bout de son nez.

Arriver à destination, nous sautions immédiatement dans l'eau déjà à une température agréable.

- Bon ce soir, c'est soirée spéciale célibataire au « Crazy ».

- Sauf qu'on est pas célibataire Emmett.

- Nous non, mais Edward oui et puis les gens ne sont pas obligé de le savoir. On rentre juste pour s'amuser…

- Je sais pas les gars…

- Allez Eddy, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien!

- Ok mais on reste deux trois heures pas plus.

Nous passions le reste de la matinée sur la plage à se baigner, manger hot dog et bronzé. Rapidement, arriva l'heure de la séance de karting et je trépignais comme un adolescent impatient.

Le casque bouclé, les conseils du moniteurs bien intégré, nous nous placions sur la ligne du départ tels des chevaux de courses. Les hauts parleur donnant le signal de départ résonnèrent enfin:

« A VOS MARQUES, PRÊT…PARTEZ! ».

Le kart s'élança alors à toutes vitesses, coupant mon souffle au passage. J 'apercevais celui de Jasper devant moi tandis que celui d'Emmett ce trouvait à ma gauche. La vitesse et l'adrénaline était un réel plaisirs pour tout amateur de sensation comme moi.

J'accélérais, dépassant Emmett et doublant Jasper par la même occasion. Après dix tours de piste où nous avions été premier à tours de rôle, le sifflet final retentit. J'arrivais, heureux, en première place, suivit par Jasper puis Emmett.

- Encore une fois, merci mon Jazzy pour cet séance, j'ai littéralement adoré!

- Je veux bien te croire, la seul fois où tu m'a appelé comme sa c'est lorsque tu a su que nous allions être beau frère, sourit-il.

- C'est vrai, mais sa c'est parce ce sont des moments dont je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier…

- Bon les fillettes , arrêter ou vous allez me faire pleurer.

Nous éclations de rire à la remarque d'Emmett, tous sincèrement heureux de cet journée.

Nous étions finalement rentrer à l'hôtel à 17heures. Je voulais profiter du spa et des massages avant que nous n'allions à cet soirée.

Les garçons étaient évidemment partant pour ce moment de pur détente et plaisirs. Le peignoir enfilé par-dessus un short de bain, nous nous rendions dans la salle situé au 1er étage. Une hôtesse nous accueillit immédiatement et nous dirigea vers les soins approprié.

Le jacuzzi fut un vrai régal mais la masseuse dépassait sans aucun doute mes espérances. Elle avait un don pour faire exactement ce que je souhaitais au bon moment. J'avais comme l'impression de flotter à la fin de la séance.

- Les filles vont êtres verte de jalousie quand je vais leur raconter ce qu'on à fait, shopping et massage!

- Elles vont surtout en profiter pour nous torturer à chaque sortie pour que l'on viennent avec elles…

- Mhhh, pas faux.

- Alice et Rosalie seront ravie d'apprendre ce que vous penser de ces sorties.

J'éclatais de rire devant le regard noir que me lança celui-ci.

- Si tu tiens à rester en vie, je te conseil de la bouclé!

- Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai encore besoins de vous, souris-je.

Nous remontions finalement nous préparer pour la soirée.

Dans la chambre, je profitais de quelques minutes seul pour appeler mes parents, n'ayant pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis notre arrivées.

- Allo ?

- Maman? C'est Edward.

- Oh mon chérie, tout vas bien?

- Tout va très bien , il fait super chaud ici.

- C'est vrai que comparer à Forks…

- Oui. Et papa, il va bien?

- Oui, il est à l'hôpital…

- D'accord, tu lui passera le bonjour de ma part.

- Bien sur. Comment vont tes frères? Ils prennent bien soins de toi j'espère?

- Je ne suis plus un bébé maman…

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour mes enfants tout de même…

- Ne t'en fait pas, il ne va rien vous arriver…bon je vais te laissez. A bientôt maman.

- A très vite. Oh et Edward?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi maman. Bye.

Je raccrochais, l'estomac en vrac. J'avais soudain l'envie d'entendre la voix de ma grande sœur et composais donc son numéro.

- Edward?

- Lui-même à l'appareil.

- Ne te moque pas de moi idiot, j'allais justement te téléphoner.

- Et bien j'ai été le plus rapide! Quoi de neuf?

- Oh et bien la je fait du shopping avec Rosalie, on prépare le retour de nos chérie comme il se doit dans une boutique de sous…

- Beurk Alice, je ne veux strictement rien savoirs!

- Rooh sa va, ne joue pas au jeune prude.

- Bien mais évite de me parler de vos…projets personnel.

- Edward?

Alice c'était soudainement fait sérieuse.

- Promet moi de faire attention à toi et quoiqu'il arrive ne reste pas seul.

- Al…

- Promet le moi!

- D'accord, sa va, je te l'promet. Maintenant dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Rien c'est juste…un cauchemar que j'ai fait cet nuit…soit juste prudent..je t'aime p'tit frère.

Décidément, on aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient tous passer le mot pour me le dire.

- Je t'aime sœurette, dis-je finalement.

Après encore une dizaine de recommandations, je raccrochais enfin le téléphone et finissais de me vêtir.

L'endroit où se déroulait la soirée était en réalité une boite de nuit. Moi qui pensais avoir à faire a une sorte de bar. Deux étages la composait. Le 1er étage était en faite une piste de danse, où beaucoup de personne se trémoussait déjà au rythme de la musique.

Le second étage était réserver à la vente et consommation de boisson en tout genre. Des tables était installé ça et là mais pratiquement toute pleine. Nous prenions la première table disponible.

- Bon les gars, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncé, déclara Emmett, j'ai eu Rosalie au téléphone tout à l'heure et…

Un grand sourire fendait son visage en deux, nous montrant toutes ses dents.

- Et quoi ? M'impatientais-je.

- Je vais être PAPA! Hurlât-il.

Jasper réagit aussitôt, le prenant dans ses bras, heureux pour sa grande sœur.

- Bah alors mon saligaud, tu ne me félicite pas?

Je le prenais à mon tour dans mes bras, émue plus que de raison.

- Je suis fier de t'avoir pour frangin, chuchotais-je dans son oreille.

Il m'enlaça plus fortement avant de me relâcher.

- Allez, champagne pour tout le monde, déclara Jasper.

Une heure plus tard, nous avions dignement fêter cet nouvelle en vidant plusieurs plusieurs verres. Nombre de filles avaient voulu nous aborder mais nous les rembarrions à chaque fois, n'étant pas assez soul pour oublier notre famille.

Mon rire resta bloquer dans ma gorge lorsque je tournais ma tête vers la sortie menant au 1er étage. Elle se tenait là, devant le bar, son regard encore une fois tourné vers moi; comme ci elle avait attendu que je la remarque. Elle était encore plus belle que la première fois. Les cheveux en chignon, une robe bleu moulante je me sentais irrésistiblement attiré.

Je me levais, tenant à entendre sa voix et me prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage.

- Hey ou tu vas comme ça? Demanda Emmett.

- Rejoindre la femme de ma vie, dis-je impatient de partir la retrouver.

- Waouh et bien sa c'est du coup de foudre, elle est canon au moins?

- Emmett…

- Vas- y, je vois bien que tu meurs d'envie de la rejoindre. Sois heureux avec elle, dit-il en souriant, comme ci je le quittais pour toujours.

- Très drôle, je reviens dans…

Elle se leva soudainement et disparut vers le 1er étage. Je partais à sa poursuite, ne souhaitant pas faire deux fois la même erreurs.

Je poussais toute personne se trouvant sur mon chemin, souhaitant la rattrapée rapidement. Au 1er étage où régnait une chaleur presque suffocante, il y avait deux fois plus de monde qu'a notre arrivées. Je cherchais du regard mon inconnu et soufflais de soulagement lorsque je l'aperçue dans un coin reculé de la piste.

- Enfin je vous trouve lui dis-je une fois prêt d'elle.

- Vous m'avez chercher?

- Inconsciemment oui, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à vous depuis la dernière fois avouais-je.

- Oh et bien me voila…

- Edward.

- Isabella, enfin Bella.

- Enchanté Bella, lui dis-je en baisant sa main. Que fait une aussi belle jeune femme dans une soirée pareil.

- Et bien…en réalité je vous cherchai aussi sourit-elle.

- Que diriez vous de prendre un peu l'air? Il fait très chaud ici.

- D'accord, je vous rejoins, j'ai oublié ma veste en haut.

Je lui fit un clins d'œil et partit l'attendre à l'extérieur en attendant.

J'étais tellement dans la lune que je n'avais pas fait attention à la porte que j'empruntais. Je me retrouvais à l'arrière de la boite, dans une ruelle sombre. J'allais faire demi tour, lorsque j'entendis un crie.

- Lâcher moi, à l'aide!

C'était la voix d'une jeune femme qui avait l'air d'avoir besoins d'aide. Je finit par apercevoir trois forme, un peu plus loin prêt des poubelles.

Je me précipitais aussitôt à son secours, sans réfléchir. Deux hommes étaient au dessus d'une jeune femme, tenant de la ligoter.

- Hey qu'Est-ce que vous faites? Vous êtes malade, dis-je en repoussant l'un d'eux. Le second homme se releva alors cherchant à me donner un coup de poing.

- Occupe toi de t'es oignons p'tit merdeux.

La femme profita de ce moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir. Les deux hommes se retournèrent alors vers moi.

- T'es content de c'que tu viens de faire? Dit l'homme à la queue de cheval blonde comme les blés.

- Tu vas regretter d'être né mon pauvre ajouta le second, à la peau black.

Aussitôt, il ce jetèrent sur moi. J'arrivais à avoir le dessus au départ, Emmett m'ayant donner des cours d'autodéfense mais rapidement, ils prirent l'avantage.

Soudain, je sentis la lame d'un couteau traversé mon ventre, m'arrachant un cri de souffrance. Je tombais à terre alors que les deux hommes prenaient la fuite.

La douleur était telle que je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

- Edwaaaard!

Je crus rêver entendre mon nom jusqu'à ce que Bella me prenne dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, tu ne devais pas…sa va aller, je te le promet.

Je sentais mes forces me quitter alors que je repensais à ma famille, mes parents, ma sœur, mon frère ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie.

Je regardais une dernière fois les yeux de Bella. Chocolat avec des éclats doré. Je souriais, mes yeux se fermant, mon cœur cessant de battre.

* * *

Poblano*: Viande de dinde nappé d'une sauce pimentée avec plus d'une vingtaine d'épices.

Cochinita pibil*: Viande ou poisson enduit d'une marinade de jus d'orange amères et de graines de rocouyer.

Burritos: Tortillas farcies, repliées sur elles mêmes avant d'être grillées.

Xocotle*: Gateau de chocolat avec du piment, de la sauce vanille et du coulis de fraise.

**Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre.**

**Le prochain sera la vendredi ou samedi:)**

**Bonne semaine à tous. ( même si il fait pas très beau)...**

**N'oubliez pas la petite review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir:)**

**J'espère que vous avez tous passer une bonne semaine!**

**Merci à tous les anonymes pour les review:)  
**

**Voici le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise...**

**On se retrouve en bas^^**

**Bonne lecture...**

Chapitre 3: Le nouveau monde

**POV Bella:**

J'ai failli à la mission que je m'étais donné. Edward c'était pris ce coup de couteau. Je regrettais sincèrement le déroulement des choses et me promettais de tout faire pour l'aider à s'en sortir…

Je regardais de loin les secours l'emmener alors que Jasper était anéantit et que les ambulancier avaient dû se mettre à plusieurs pour calmer Emmett, en pleine crise tellement le choc en découvrant son frère avait été violent…

**POV Edward**

Ma tête allait exploser. Tels un marteau piqueur, je sentais les coups raisonner à l'intérieur de mon crâne, augmentant la douleur au moindre mouvement. J'ouvrais finalement les yeux la lumière me les faisant refermé aussitôt. Après plusieurs tentatives, je les ouvrais enfin et reconnu ma fidèle chambre de célibataire.

Je me rendais dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une aspirine et soulager la douleur. Je stoppais net lorsque je remarquais des produits féminin.

Au même moment, une jeune femme entra dans la pièce.

- Tient tu t'ai enfin levé? Pas trop mal à la tête?

- Bella?

Une succession d'images me vint à l'esprit lorsque je prononçais son prénom. Ma rencontre avec elle sur les bancs de la fac de droit. Nos années de grande complicité, nos début dans la vie active en tant qu'avocat et colocataire ainsi que nos soirées avec certainement nos amis. A vrai dire je cherchais, en vain le nom de tout ces amis mais ne les trouvais pas.

- Tu ne te souviens plus de certaine chose n'est-ce pas?

Je secouais la tête négativement. Elle me pris alors la main et m'emmena sur le canapé du salon.

- Bien. Écoute moi sans m'interrompe. Hier on à fêter le début des vacances avec quelques amis. On étaient tous un peu soul…à un moment, quand on étaient sur la piste de danse, un type à voulu me tripoter…comme le meilleur ami que tu est, tu a tout de suite pris ma défense. Sauf que le type qui me tripotait était plus que soul. Vous avez alors commencer à vous battre et tout c'est terminer en bagarre général. Tu à pris un mauvais coup sur la tête et tu t'es évanoui…

- D'où le mal de tête, intervins-je alors qu'elle acquiesçait les larmes au yeux.

- Finalement les policiers sont intervenus et entre temps j'ai appelé les secours. Tu t'es réveillé pendant le trajet et à ton arrivé à l'hôpital, les médecins t'ont seulement fait passé une radio. Tu à une légère commotion ce qui à entrainer ta perte de mémoire pour certains éléments de ta vie…

Je comprenais maintenant la sensation de vide que je ressentais. Je savais que je m'appelais Edward Cullen, que j'avais 27 ans et que j'étais avocat. Dans quel cabinet, qui était mes parents, si j'avais des frères et sœurs, je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Je me souvenais juste de Bella.

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Et bien ne dis rien. Il te faudra du temps pour te souvenir et le médecin à dis que tu ne devais pas forcer les choses…

- D'accord. Et pour ce qui est de ma famille? Est-elle au courant?

- Désolé, je ne dois rien te dire sous ordre des médecins. Tu doit retrouver ta mémoire seul…

Bien que je trouve cet demande bizarre, je ne lui posais aucune questions.

- Bon, reprit-elle plus joyeusement. Que dirais tu d'aller profiter du soleil et de cet première journée de vacance?

- Comme tu voudra dis-je encore un peu sonné par tout ces événements.

L'après midi ce passa finalement très bien. Tout semblait naturel entre Bella et moi. Je me souvenais de temps à autre de certains passage de ma vie, mais toujours ceux avec Bella.

Nous étions dans la file d'attente au cinéma afin d'aller voir le tout nouveau Harry Potter. Pas que cela nous enchantaient mais les autres film avait déjà débuté. Une fois nos places payés, nous allions prendre du pop corn.

Nous nous installions finalement au fond de la salle.

- Tu crois que je vais réussir à ne pas m'endormir pendant le film?

- Ah ah, si je vois que tu commence à piquer du nez, je te réveille à coup de pop corn!

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Sa c'est-ce que tu crois…

Je lui jetais un regard noir alors qu'elle se pliait de rire. Le film débuta finalement, nous laissant dans le noir. Après cinq minutes de film, je sentis quelque chose atterrir sur ma joue. Je me tournais aussitôt vers Bella qui regardais l'écran innocemment. Faisant comme ci de rien était je tournais à mon tour le regard vers le film.

Quelques second plus tard, je sentis à nouveau ce que j'identifiais être du pop corn.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû, dis-je à la coupable.

Je plongeais aussitôt la main à l'intérieur du carton et lui jetais une poignée à la figure. Débuta alors une bataille de pop corn jusqu'à ce que des personnes ce plaigne du bruit que l'on faisaient.

A bout de souffle, nous nous rassîmes convenablement. Je passais tout naturellement un bras autour des épaules de Bella qui vins ce blottir tout contre moi. Nous passions finalement l'heure et demi restante à regarder le film qui s'avérait très captivant.

* * *

Je n'avais pas vue passer cet fin Octobre et le moi de Novembre. Entre la reprise du travail dans le cabinet Masen, les weekend que nous passions Bella et moi soit tous les deux ou avec nos amis, et ma perte de mémoire, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

J'avais insister pour passer de nouveau examens puisque ma mémoire ne me revenait pas. Les médecins avaient découvert un caillot de sang qui bloquait la réception des informations. Je devais donc attendre que ce caillot disparaisse pour retrouver mes souvenirs plus rapidement.

J'avais fait la rencontre de mes amis, Angela, Jessica, Ben et Mike. Bien qu'il me restais quelque passage occulte les concernant, je me souvenais à peut prêts de l'essentiel. On les avaient eux aussi rencontré à la fac. Angela était mariée à Ben depuis maintenant deux ans et Jessica fiancée à Mike depuis 1 an.

Bella et moi étions aussi proche que deux amants si ce n'est que nous n'avions pas de relations intimes. Au fil des semaines, à nous côtoyer chaque jours, mes sentiments avaient changés. Pourquoi maintenant alors que nous étions amis depuis 6 ans? Je ne savais pas.

Toujours est-il que je ne cessais de penser à elle toute la journée et ne souhaitais qu'une chose, rentrer pour la retrouver.

A son regard, je voyais bien qu'elle aussi ne me regardais plus de la même façon. Et puis tous les gestes échangés me le démontrait bien.

Dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué Bella qui c'était installé à mes côtés, sur mon lit.

- A quoi pense tu ?

- A toi justement…

Elle ne dis rien et posa sa tête sur mon torse alors que je l'entourais de mes bras

- Dis moi ce que tu…

- Pas maintenant Edward, pas encore…

- Hey, calme toi…dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'elle commençais à sangloter.

- J'attendrais que tu sois prête…

- Merci…dit-elle en m'embrassant le menton avant de reposer sa tête.

Nous nous endormions ainsi, enlacé.

Le lendemain, je me levais, Bella à moitié affalé sur moi. J'embrassais ses cheveux avant de doucement la repoussé. Je me douchais rapidement et partais préparer le petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, samedi, je n'avais pas besoins de me rendre au travail.

Comme ci elle avait sentit l'odeur des crêpes, Bella apparut à l'encadrement de la porte. Les cheveux en bataille et le regard encore endormit, elle me sourit légèrement avant de venir s'assoir sur le tabouret.

- Bien dormit?

- Comme un bébé, dit-elle.

- Sa tombe bien, moi aussi. A tu faim?

- Mhhh, j'ai une faim de loup!

Je lui servais aussitôt des crêpes au Nutella, ses préférée. Nous mangions tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

- La prochaine fois j'aimerais bien que tu me fasse des pancakes aussi…

A la mention de pancakes, une conversation me revins en mémoire.

**Flashback **

- Edward si tu viens tu aura le droit au pancake de maman!

- Je ne sais pas Al, j'ai beaucoup de travail…

- Allez Edward, fait un effort, tu nous manques…

- Ok c'est bon, et n'oublie pas de dire à maman de faire les pancakes à la myrtille.

**Fin du flashback**

**-** Edward, sa va ?

- Oui sa va…je me suis juste souvenue de quelque chose…

- Oh…et de quoi?

Je remarquais que son visage avait légèrement pâlit.

- D'une conversation avec une femme ou un homme que j'appelais Al, qui doit certainement être ma sœur ou mon frère puisque l'on parlais de « maman »…

J'étais heureux d'avoir eu ce petit souvenirs, je commençais à retrouver la mémoire.

- En faite elle s'appelle Alice, c'est ta grande sœur.

- Alice…

J'associais un fin visage avec des cheveux noir, très court . De petite taille également, elle avait un sourire joyeux. J'avais donc au moins la certitude de reconnaitre ma sœur physiquement.

- Tu crois que je peux prendre contact avec elle?

- Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…sa risquerais de blesser ta mère où quelqu'un d'autre si tu ne les reconnais pas eux.

- Oui…tu a sans doutes raison.

Nous passions le reste de la journée à travailler sur nos dossier en cours, Bella étant elle aussi avocat mais dans le cabinet Swan.

Vers 20 heures, après avoir commander chinois, nous nous installions devant le film « Pearl Arbor » sous la demande de Bella.

Vers la fin du film, à la mort de Danny, Bella se mit à pleurer.

- Je suis vraiment dégouté qu'il soit mort, surtout qu'il à un fils…

- Ce n'est qu'un film Bella!

- Oui mais c'est tellement triste…

Je secouais la tête devant la sensibilité des femmes face à ce genre de film.

- Bon que souhaite tu faire demain? Demandais-je une fois le film finit.

- Huum…tu sait que l'on est déjà le 11 décembre?

- Oui...

- Que dirais tu d'aller acheter la déco de noël ? On pourraient prendre un sapin avec tout un tas de guirlandes et de boules?

- Très bonne idées! Je vais en même temps chercher ton cadeau même si je sais déjà ce que je vais prendre.

- Tu n'est pas obligé de…

- Je sais mais j'en ai envie.

Je regardais ses lèvres rose qu'elle torturait de ses dents. Trop tentante pour son bien. Je la regardais dans les yeux avant de me rapprocher lentement, m'attendant à un rejet de sa part. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle regardait aussi mes lèvres avec envie.

N'y tenant plus, je l'embrassais. D'abord timidement, tels une caresse puis plus intensément. Je suçotais sa lèvre inférieur alors qu'elle gémissait. Elle accorda l'accès à ma langue tandis que je l'allongeais sur le canapé, moi au dessus d'elle. Ma bouche descendit vers son cou que je mordillais alors qu'elle faisait pressions sur ma tête pour accentuer le toucher.

Elle me repoussa soudainement ,alors que je m'asseyais et m'étonnais de son geste, mais pour venir aussitôt s'assoir sur moi, à califourchon.

Son bassin frottais tout contre le mien alors que nous nous embrassions passionnément. Je gémissais de bien être tant la sensation était forte.

Son visage dans mon cou, elle arrêta tout mouvement et je m'inquiétait aussitôt.

- Bella, soufflais-je tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

- Je…Edward…je ne voulais pas…

Elle n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase tant elle sanglotait.

- Chuuut, calme toi ma puce, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas…

C'est sanglot redoublèrent alors que je la berçais. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes où je crus qu'elle c'était endormit, elle repris enfin la parole en relevant la tête.

- Je ressent beaucoup de chose pour toi Edward…énormément. Mais j'essaie de combattre ces sentiments par ce que je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir sa, je ne devrais pas ressentir sa…

- Bella je ne comprend pas, pourquoi ne devrais tu pas ressentir…?

- Je ne peux rien te dire et c'est justement sa qui me tue! Tu vas me détester quand tu sauras la vérité…

- Quel vérité? Bella peut importe ce que tu cache, je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive alors je t'en supplie, dis moi!

- Non Edward tu vas me haïr tout comme je me haïs de te faire sa! Mais je n'ai pas le choix…on ma interdit de te parler…

- Tu commence sincèrement à me faire peur. De qui à tu autant peur pour que l'on t'oblige à ne rien dire…

- Edward…oublie tout ce que je viens de te dire…

- Oh non, crois moi que je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu viens de me dire, personne, tu m'entend, personne n'a le droit de te faire souffrir!

Nous nous étions relevé depuis un moment, le plaisirs d'avant totalement oublié.

- Edward, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes et prenant un ton soudainement sérieux. Si tu veux me protéger, si tu m'aime autant que je t'aime alors ne me force pas à te dire ce qui ce passe. Je te promet que tu sauras tout tôt ou tard mais pas maintenant.

Je réfléchissais un instant et scrutais son regard craintif et désespéré. Je soupirais, vaincu pour cet fois.

- D'accord Bella. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis là si quelque chose ne va pas…après tout…tu m'aimes...

* * *

**Bon je sais c'est court mais bon, c'est ce que je prévoit à peut près pour chaque chapitre...**

**Alors vous avez des idées quand au secret de Bella?  
**

**J'espère que vous avez aimer en tout cas:)**

**La suite ce sera vendredi prochains je pense.**

**Et n'oubliez pas, une review sa fait très plaisirs!**

**Bon weekend^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir, bonsoir:)**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, je vous laisse lire, on ce retrouve en bas^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Les personnage appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

**Chapitre 4: Joyeux noël et bonne année, partie 1**

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain, je me levais assez tôt pour faire un petit footing et me mettre les idées au clair concernant la veille.

Bella avait donc un secret, un secret dont elle avait peur et qu'elle ne devait absolument pas me révéler, du moins, pas tout de suite.

Autre chose, bien plus importante, elle m'aimait. Quand j'étais aller me coucher, j'avais cru qu'il resterait une certaine gène entre nous mais finalement, elle m'avait rejoins dans mon lit. J'espérais que notre relation évoluerait dans les jours à venir sous peine de ne plus pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus.

En rentrant, je passais chez le fleuriste, histoire de lui offrir des roses blanches ainsi que chez le boulanger pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle n'était toujours pas réveiller lorsque je remontais à l'appartement. Je préparais rapidement un plateau avec de quoi la satisfaire et allais m'allonger près d'elle dans le lit.

Je lui caressais les cheveux alors qu'elle commençais à bouger, signe de son proche réveil.

Elle ouvrit finalement ses yeux, s'étirant tels un chat.

- Bonjour.

- Mhhh, b'jour, murmura-t-elle.

- Petit déjeuner au lit aujourd'hui.

Je prenais le plateau que j'avais laisser au sol pour le mettre devant elle alors qu'elle attrapait la rose que j'avais poser sur le plateau.

- Merci, t'es un amour, dit-elle en rougissant et en sentant la fleur.

Nous mangions dans le calme, profitant de ce dimanche matin. Une fois terminer, j'allais à la douche pendant que Bella finissait un dossier.

**POV BELLA**

Mon père allait certainement être en colère. Très en colère. Il nous avaient interdit d'avoir des sentiments pour nos protéger. C'était contraire à l'éthique. Quiconque transgressait cet règle, le payait très cher…

Mais les sentiments ne ce contrôlait pas, il te prenait de cours et une fois atteint, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible.

Je ne savais pas à quels moments j'étais tombé amoureuse d'Edward mais je l'aimais. Pas d'un amour qui passe et que l'on oublie au fils des jours. Non j'aimais Edward et ce pour l'éternité. C'était qu'une question de jours avant que je ne craque. La soirée de la veille en était un bon exemple. « Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit ».Oscar Wilde avait totalement raison…

Et puis, je voulais profiter du peu de temps qu'il me restait avant qu'Edward ne recouvre totalement la mémoire. Il avait déjà eu quelques brides de souvenirs et bientôt, il saura toutes la vérité. Ce jour là, sera là fin de notre histoire.

**POV EDWARD**

Une fois ma douche prise, Bella alla à son tour prendre la sienne. Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, elle m'avait embrassé à la commissure des lèvres, son regard teinté d'un nouvel éclat.

Nous étions finalement sortit comme prévu pour l'achat de décorations de noël. Les rues étaient bondé de personnes achetant leurs dernier cadeaux de noël ou faisant juste du lèche vitrines.

Bella sautillait tels une enfants dans un magasin de jouet mais j'aimais la voir aussi heureuse.

- Viens, ici il y a toutes les guirlandes que l'on souhaite.

Elle me tira aussitôt par la main, m'emmenant dans la boutique.

- Regarde celle-ci, bleu et rouge. Et celle la, du jaune et du vert. Oh tu à vu ces boules?

- Calme toi Bella, tu est aussi excité qu'une puce !

- Oups, désolé…mais j'adore noël! Tu m'aide à choisir ?

Je secouais la tête en souriant face à sa moue avant de lui montrer une guirlande.

- Que dirais tu de celle la ? Chocolat comme la couleur de tes yeux.

Elle rougit avant de la pendre et de la mettre dans le panier.

Rapidement, nous avions tout un tas de guirlandes, de boules et de laque pour décorer les vitres. Même si le shopping n'était pas mon fort, être avec Bella compensait largement ce fait. Le passage à la caisse effectuer, nous décidions de manger directement en ville.

- Restaurant Japonais sa te tente?

- Bien sur…tant que l'on n'est pas obligé de manger avec les baguettes…

- Edward Cullen ne sait pas mangé avec des baguettes?

- Hey te moque pas de moi, à part sa, je sais tout faire avec mes doigts.

Je relevais mes sourcils de manière équivoque alors qu'elle piquait un far.

- Hum…on va manger?

Je rigolais devant son esquive.

Une fois le restaurant trouver, nous nous installions sur les banquettes rouge et noir, l'un en face de l'autre. Le serveur vint prendre notre commande.

- Bonjour, que désirer vous?

- Bonjour, pourrions nous avoir toutes les variété de sushi dont vous disposez?

- Bien sur, que souhaitez vous comme boisson?

- Un peu de thé et du saké, merci.

Une fois le serveur partit, Bella tenta de m'apprendre à manier les baguettes, en vain.

- Je crois que tu es un cas désespéré, soufflât-elle.

- Tant pis, je demanderais une fourchette ou tu m'aidera à manger…

J'aimais bien la taquiner et il faut avouer que je tentais de la faire craquer et accepter enfin notre relation.

- Edward si tu continue avec tes insinuations perverse, sa va mal finir…

- Quoi tu va me punir? Continuai-je.

- Raaah, tu n'est qu'un petit…

- Vos plats messieurs dames, coupa le serveur sous le regard noir de Bella alors que j'éclatai de rire.

Je demandais finalement à Bella, après que le serveur soit parti, le nom des différents sushi que nous allions mangé.

- Que ferait les hommes sans les femmes, dit-elle secouant faussement sa tête.

- Alors nous avons, le Nigiri - Zushi de forme rectangulaire, les Maki- Sushi qui sont ronds, les Temaki sushi qui eux sont en forme de cornet et enfin les Oshizushi qui sont pressés.

- D'accord et bien à l'attaque! Dis-je en empoignant mes baguettes.

Les dix premières minutes du repas fut un vrai casse tête pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à manier la baguette et avait trop honte pour demander une fourchette. Bella se foutait bien de moi ce qui m'énervais encore plus. Elle appela finalement le serveur, lui demandant une fourchette. Je pus enfin manger sans en mettre partout.

Le repas finit et la note réglé, nous sortions continuer nos achats.

* * *

- Non pas ici Edward, on ne voit plus la fenêtre!

- Ou alors?

- Ici…

- Mais je croyais que t..

- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis.

- Voila, sa te va comme ça?

- Non pas ici en faite…

- Tu sais quoi, fais le toi-même!

- J'adore te voir en colère Edward, je plaisantais c'est très bien comme sa. Merci.

- Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, crois moi, dis-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé, épuisé.

Bella avait tenté pendant vingt minutes de trouver l'emplacement idéal pour le sapin, me le faisant porter sans arrêt.

- Je t'ai promis un massage ce soir non, sa valait le coup!

- Huum…pas faut, je suis d'ailleurs impatient d'y être, souris-je rêveur.

- En attendant, c'est l'heure de la décoration, debout.

Je soufflais exagérément devant son enthousiasme avant de me lever.

Nous placions chacun notre tour les guirlandes ainsi que les boules. Au fils des minutes, l'arbre prenait de très belle couleurs. Nous rajoutions quelques lumières une fois le sapin totalement finit.

- Maintenant les dessins sur vitre, dis-je, à mon tour contaminé par l'esprit de fête.

Heureusement que nous avions acheté des pochoirs, plus simple pour réaliser toute sortent de dessins tels que le fameux père noël et son traineaux, des boules de neige, un sapin et des paquets cadeaux.

Toutes la maison était fin prête pour accueillir les invités de noël.

* * *

- C'EST BON ?

- Pas besoins de hurler Edward, j'arrive dans 2 minutes!

J'attendais avec impatiente Bella. Elle m'avais promis un massage et je trouvais la l'occasion idéal de la faire craquer. J'étais torse nu sur le dos, portant seulement mon pantalon de pyjama. Elle sortie enfin de la salle de bain, portant un simple t-shirt ainsi qu'un mini short de coton. Je déglutit difficilement à la vue de ses longues jambes fine.

- Tu peut te mettre sur le ventre? Dit-elle en s'asseyant timidement près de moi.

Je me retournais vivement, voulant sentir les douces mains de Bella me masser. Après quelques secondes où on entendait seulement nos respirations, Bella bougea enfin. Se plaçant à califourchon sur mes fesses, elle apposa ses mains sur mon dos.

Je me détendis au fil des minutes, appréciant largement cet activité. Les mains de Bella sur mon dos et sa position ne m'aidais pas à garder les idées clair.

- Tu va mieux?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, soufflais-je.

Voulant partager mon bien être avec elle, je lui demandais à son tour de se mettre sur le ventre, se qu'elle fit sans hésitation.

J'aurais peut être du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui demander. La position, à califourchon, ne m'aidais en rien à garder mes esprits, au contraire. Ce fut pire lorsque Bella ce mit à gémir.

- Huum, continue. Sa fait du bien.

Elle du sentir mon problème lorsque ce raidit.

- Désolé, je…

- Non attend…dit-elle avant de se mettre sur le dos, moi toujours assis.

- J'ai…bien réfléchie…et je crois que…

- Que veux tu me dire Bella?

Après quelques seconde de silence, elle retire soudainement son t-shirt pour ce retrouver en sous vêtement devant moi.

- Je n'en peux plus de lutter contre mes sentiments…je t'aime et je…

En ayant assez entendu, je la fis taire en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elle répondit à mon baiser et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Allongé sur elle, me retenant de mes coudes pour ne pas l'écraser, j'embrassais tout son visage.

- Je t'aime ma Bella, dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

**POV BELLA**

Voila, je cédais. Sentir son désir pour moi avait fait relâché toute ma volonté. J'étais prête à assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Edward m'aimait, cela me suffisais.

Il n'y avait rien de meilleurs que de l'entendre dire qu'il m'aimait.

Caressant les cheveux à la base de sa nuque, je l'embrassais, tentant de faire passer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui.

Ses mains passèrent sons mon t-shirt et caressèrent ma poitrine à travers le sous vêtement. Voulant sentir sa chaleur, je lui retirais son t-shirt. Nos corps bougèrent dans un même rythme, créant une friction entre nos bassins. Je retirais finalement mon short et en profitais pour me mettre à califourchon sur Edward.

Ma bouche partait à la découverte de ses abdos, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau. Entendre ses gémissements était très excitant et j'avais de plus en plus chaud. Je traçais une ligne allant de son cou à la limite de son pantalon. Voulant nous mettre à égalité, je descendais son pantalon et passait directement ma main dan son boxer pour cajoler son sexe.

- Oh merde Bellaaa…

Il était que plus beau dans son plaisirs, allongé les yeux et les poings fermé. Gêné par son boxer, je l'enlevais finalement. Mes vas et viens s'accentuèrent alors qu'il grognait de plaisirs.

- Bel…Bella…attend..oh c'est b..boooon…

Il explosa finalement, cherchant à reprendre son souffle alors que je prenais un mouchoir sur la table de chevet pour l'essuyer.

Il m'allongeât finalement et se colla aussitôt à moi, mordillant mon cou.

- A ton tour mon ange…prépare toi à crier…

Mon excitation grandissait à ses paroles alors qu'il retirait mes derniers sous vêtements.

- Oh mon dieuuu….

Il venait d'entrer directement deux doigts dans mon intimité tout en mordillant mon téton. Rapidement, mes parois se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts et je venais lorsque son pousse caressa mon clitoris.

- Oh oooh ouiii…

Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle lorsqu'il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Me demandant pourquoi il s'était levé soudainement, je partais le rejoindre. Il était dos à moi. Je me mordais la lèvre et gémissais à la vu de ses fesses. Il du m'entendre puisqu'il se retourna aussitôt et mon corps s'enflamma sous son regard. Il s'avança tel un félin avant de me plaquer contre le mur et de m'embrasser sauvagement.

M'agrippant à son cou, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il déchirait le préservatif qu'il était sans doute venu chercher.

Il me pénétra finalement alors que nous soupirions de soulagement. Je donnais un coup de bassin montrant mon impatiente.

Il entama ses vas et viens, d'abord lentement, savourant chaque poussé, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

- Pluus forrttt.

- Com…comme çà Bella…

- Ouiii..ouii…

Ses mains plaquèrent soudainement mes bras en hauteur, contre le mur. Ses coups de rein se firent plus rapide et mon dos claquait contre le mur. Le plaisirs ne cessait de grandir et mon cœur était sur le point de s'échapper. Dans un ultime coup de reins, j'explosais, le regard flou sous le plaisir . Edward venait à son tour dans un grognement sourd.

- Je suis totalement ko, dis-je finalement alors qu'il riait dans mon cou.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins?

- Si c'est comme çà que tu fait mal alors je veux bien souffrir, dis en souriant.

Il m'emmena directement sous la douche, me lavant avec tellement de douceur que j'en avais les larmes au yeux. La douche finit, nous nous installions sous les draps, nus, peau contre peau à nous embrasser tendrement avant de sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil.

- Tu avais raison, tu sais te servir de tes doigts, lui murmurais.

Il éclata de rire avant de m'embrasser délicatement le front. Je souriais et m'endormais heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps...

**POV EDWARD**

Le lendemain, reprise du travail, je me réveillais avec un grand sourire. Bella et moi avions enfin avancé dans notre relation. J'avais passé une soirée parfaite près de celle dont j'aimais. Me tournant de son côté, je la trouvais sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller et l'autre à plat sur le lit. Le drap était descendue jusqu'à son bassin, me dévoilant son dos nu. Je me rapprochais d'elle et embrassait ses épaules et son dos. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes qu'elle ouvrit finalement ses yeux, souriante.

- Bonjour mon ange, bien dormit?

- Humm, parfaitement...

- Prête pour le travaille?

- Nooon, ne m'en parle pas…pas envie…

Elle se retourna, plongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Aller, bientôt nous pourrons prendre des vacances…rien que tous les deux…toute la journée sous la couette.

Je ponctuais ma phrase de baiser embrassant son cou.

- Maintenant retourne toi et embrasse moi…

Nous n'avions évidement pas fait que nous embrasser et étions partit en retard…

Les jours avaient défilé à toute allure. Bella et moi avions passé tous nos temps libre collé l'un à l'autre. Nous avions invités comme convenu nos amis à diner pour noël.

Nous étions le 24 décembre, et j'avais heureusement trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Bella. Nous étions dans le centre commercial à acheté les dernières courses.

- Une barquette de fraise et une bombe de chantilly ne suffira certainement pas Bella…

- Qui ta dit que c'était pour tous le monde, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ne me dit pas ce genre de chose où je ne pourrais pas me tenir…et il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici…

Je l'embrassais jusqu'à ce que nous ayons besoins de reprendre notre souffle. Certaines personne nous regardait choqué alors que d'autre souriait en secouant la tête.

Une fois les achats finit, nous rentrâmes préparer le repas. Enfin Bella s'occupait du repas, moi je me contentais d'éplucher les légumes.

Il était 21h lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, laissant le temps à Bella de se préparer. Mike et Jessica entrèrent suivit de près pas Angela et Ben. Tous les quatre avaient apporté une bouteille et un dessert.

Bella apparut finalement, me laissant la bouche grande ouverte. Elle portait une robe bustier de couleur bleu nuit arrivant au dessus des genoux, le haut entourant la poitrine était de couleur argent tandis que le bas coté formait plusieurs fleurs.

- Waouh, tu est très jolie Bella, lui dis Angela alors que les autres acquiesçait.

- Magnifique…soufflais-je.

Je l'embrassais rapidement, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

- Merci, vous êtes pas mal non plus…

Elle rougissait avant de détourner le regard. Lorsque je regardais vers nos invités, je remarquais l'expression choqué de Mike et surprise des autres...

* * *

**Voila pour cet semaine, j'espère que vous avez aimer. Le chapitre précédent à dû pas mal embrouiller les esprits mais c'est fait exprès:)**

**Vous avez des idées concernant Bella? en tout cas vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre suivant ou celui d'après au plus tard étant donné que cet fiction n'est pas très longue...**

**Donner moi votre avis, bon ou mauvais, sa fait toujours plaisirs!**

**Bon weekend ( moi je serais chez Mickey^^).**


	5. Chapter 4 suite

**Bonsoir, bonsoir.**

**J'ai réussit à poster aujourd'hui quand même alors qu'encore ce matin je n'avais même pas la moitié du chapitre^^**

**Enfin bref, voici un chapitre avec un peu plus d'infos concernant Bella et Edward. Tout sera dévoilé dans le prochains chapitre, qui sera sans doute le dernier ( sauf si je fait un épilogue)...**

**Bonne lecture:)**

PS: Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer ( comme d'hab').

**Chapitre 4, partie 2: Joyeux noël et bonne année.**

_**Elle rougissait avant de détourner le regard. Lorsque je regardais vers nos invités, je remarquais l'expression choqué de Mike et surprise des autres…**_

- Vous…vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Mike.

- Oui…mais c'est tout récent. On attendais de vous voir tous en même temps pour le dire…répondis-je.

- Tu ne trouve pas sa…précipiter? Après tout, tu na pas encore retrouver toute ta mémoire…

Un mal aise s'installait au vu des questions de Mike. Quel était son problème? Bella lui répondit alors que je sentais la colère poindre.

- Écoute Mike, on ne s'est pas mis ensemble par caprice ou je ne sais quoi. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble un point c'est tout. Et rassure toi, j'ai pris en compte TOUT les éléments. Maintenant si tu n'a plus de questions, on peut passer dans le salon pour l'apéritif…

Angela, Mike, Ben et Jessica passèrent dans la salle et je me retrouvais donc seul avec Bella.

- En voila un qui n'est pas pour notre relation…

- Ne t'en fait pas sa va lui passer, me dit Bella.

Nous restions quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de rejoindre nos invités. A notre arrivées, chacun fit semblant de regarder ailleurs. Je décidais de passer outre pour éviter tout conflit et passer un bon noël.

- Alors, qui veut un verre de vin ?

La conversation reprit finalement et, après deux trois verres de vin, nous étions tous détendus, plaisantant de tout et de rien. Nous nous amusâmes sur le jeu « twister », chacun tentant tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre, chose assez difficile après avoir bu.

Le jeu finit, nous passâmes à table, savourant avec plaisirs, le repas concocté par Bella.

- Bella je vais t'engager en tant que cuisinière, s'exclama ben, la bouche pleine.

- Heeey, dis que je cuisine mal ! fit Angela, faussement boudeuse.

- J'ai pas dit sa ma puce c'est juste que…que…

- Sa va j'ai compris…

Tout le monde éclatait de rire alors que Ben rougissait.

Le repas finit, nous passions de nouveau dans le salon. J'allumais la chaine hifi et chacun attrapais sa partenaire. Après plusieurs minutes à bouger sur du rock et même du rap, je mettais finalement une musique apaisante.

Bella blottit contre moi, nous avions la sensation d'être seul dans la pièce. Je repensais alors à ma famille, mes parents. Prenait-il seulement de mes nouvelles? J'avais perdu la mémoire mais eux pouvais toujours rester en contact avec Bella? Je décidais de remettre à plus tard mes interrogations lorsque je sentis Bella m'embrasser la mâchoire.

- A quoi tu pense ? Me dit-elle.

- Tu ne le sauras pas ma chère…

Je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée et éviter que nos amis nous entendent.

- Même si je te promet une nuit de rêve ? Me chuchotât-elle à l'oreille.

- Très tentant…mais…non.

Je l'embrassais rapidement pour la faire taire mais aussi parce que j'en avais envie depuis un moment déjà.

Tous nos invités partirent sous les coups de trois heures du matin malgré le fait que nous leur offrions de rester dormir. D'un commun accord, nous n'avions pas acheter de cadeaux à chacun, préférant passer une simple soirée entre amis.

Fatigué, Bella et moi allions nous coucher rapidement.

* * *

Je me réveillais en sueur, mes sens en éveille. Je pensais avoir à faire à un rêve…très suggestif mais c'était la réalité. Bella se trouvait sous la couverture…entre mes jambes. Je m'accrochais au draps, sur le point de craqué.

- Bellaaa…oh putain…ouïe

Je n'avais pas tenue bien longtemps, les sensations étant trop forte.

- Un vrai petit démon, lui soufflai-je alors qu'elle revenait près de moi.

- Joyeux noël, dit-elle simplement, sourire au lèvres.

Je l'embrassais à en perdre halène, fou amoureux de ce petit bout de femme. L'envie me gagnant rapidement, je lui retirais sa nuisette. Parcourant chaque parcelle de son corps, je la sentais impatiente.

- Edwaaard…viens…

Sans hésiter, j'entrais en elle avec toute la douceur possible. J'avais envie de l'aimer comme il ce doit, de la vénérer sans limites.

Aussi, je l'embrassais doucement, tendrement, alors que nos bassins menaient une danse parfaitement synchronisé.

- Je t'aime ma Bella, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille alors que nous cédions à la jouissance.

- Je t'aime Edward…tellement…

Nous restions allongé dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, profitant du silence. Me souvenant du jour que nous étions, je sautais rapidement hors du lit, sous l'étonnement de Bella afin d'aller chercher son cadeau. Comprenant mon intention, elle se leva à son tour et revins avec deux petit paquets.

**POV BELLA**

Edward me tendit une petite boite de bijoux alors que mon cœur battait la chamade. Ouvrant la boite, les larmes me vinrent aussitôt au yeux. Un magnifique petit ange tenait un cœur en diamant entre les mains ( lien sur mon profil). Ce cadeaux me touchait à un point qu'il ne pouvais imagine. Je ne cessait de pleurer, à la fois heureuse et triste pour l'avenir…

- Il ne te plait pas? Je peux l'échanger si tu veux, je ne suis pas très douer pour les cadeaux…c'est peut être stupide mais…tu es cet ange pour moi et…mon cœur est toi..alors…

Je ne trouvais rien à dire à part lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il me repousse afin de pouvoir respirer.

- Waouh, je vais te faire des cadeaux tous les jours si sa te fait autant d'effet!

- C'est tellement…parfait. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Merci Edward.

- Tout le plaisirs est pour moi…dit-il en m'embrassant rapidement.

- J'ai l'impression que mon cadeau n'est rien à côté du tient maintenant…

- Ne t'en fait pas…même des chocolats me feront plaisirs, dit-il en me faisant un clins d'œil avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

**POV EDWARD**

Le première cadeau comportait une magnifique chevalière en argent, gravé de mes initiales ( lien sur mon profil). Je la retournait et découvrais une autre gravure. Il y avait écrit: « Je t'appartiens, à jamais » B.S

- Elle te plait? Me demanda Bella.

- Bien sur que sa me plait, elle est magnifique ma puce.

Je l'embrassais tentant de lui prouver combien je l'adorais.

- Ouvre l'autre maintenant, dit-elle excitée.

Je trouvais deux petite carte et en regardant plus attentivement, je me rendais compte que j'avais la deux billets pour le match tant attendue du Superbowl ce déroulant dans le Cowboys Stadium d'Arlington, au Texas, le 6 février prochains. Nous ne savions même pas encore quels équipe allaient s'affronter.

- Com…comment à tu fait pour avoir ces places?

- J'ai beaucoup de relation jeune homme…

- J'en reviens pas, Emmet, Jasper et même mon père vont êtres fou de rage en les voyants!.

Je souriais, sincèrement euphorique.

- Qu'est…qu'est-ce que tu à dit?

Je relevais mon regard vers Bella dont le ton m'avait interpellé.

- Qu'ils allaient être fou de rage…

- Et bien mon frère Emmett, mon meilleurs ami Jasper ainsi que mon père Car…

Je me stoppais net. Sans faire attention à ce que je disais, tellement absorbé par les cadeaux de Bella, je n'avais pas remarquer que j'avais de nouveau élément de ma vie. Cela m'étais venu naturellement sans que je ne le remarque.

- J'ai donc un frère et une sœur! Et ils sont tous plus grand que moi si je me souviens bien et même Jasper.

Cet journée commençais vraiment très bien. Me souvenir de ma famille était un réel soulagement. J'avais eu peur de ne plus jamais me souvenir d'eux et de rester dans le flou toute ma vie.

Je serrais fortement Bella dans mes bras, heureux comme jamais. Elle m'avait simplement dit que je ne tarderais pas à retrouver toute ma mémoire et que nous devions profiter d'être comme seul au monde. Ce à quoi j'avais acquiescer en me levant pour aller chercher à manger.

De nouveau allonger sur le lit, j'étalais de la chantilly et des fraises sur le corps nu de Bella, salivant devant ce spectacle.

- Joyeux noël…

* * *

La semaine suivante, avant la nouvelle année, fut pleine de découverte pour moi.

En effet, tout ce qui concernait Emmet, Jasper et Carlisle m'étais revenu. Du moins tout sauf ce qui touchaient à leurs vie sentimental. Je me souvenais parfaitement de nos journées ensemble, de toutes discussions mais impossible de savoir si ils étaient en couple, étaient mariées ou avaient des enfants. On aurait dit que mon cerveau ne voulais pas que je sache ces informations.

J'avais un autre soucis. J'essayais par tous les moyens, allant de la séduction à la bouderie, pour convaincre Bella de me laisser appeler ma famille. Mais impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

Certes, facile pour un avocat qui plus ai de trouver un numéro. Mais j'avais fouiller de fond en comble les sites internet, demander à mes collègues et même discrètement à Ben et Mike; impossible de mettre la main dessus. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas de moyens de communication.

Nous étions déjà jeudi soir. Énerver en rentrant à cause d'un problème au travail, je m'asseyais, fatigué dans notre canapé. Bella n'étant pas encore la, je m'attelais à la préparation de pâtes.

J'installais la table, entendant Bella entrer.

- Bonsoir, hum, sa sent bon…

- Sa sent bon mais je ne te garantie pas le goût.

- Je prend une douche et je vais faire le cobaye…dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Je terminais rapidement l'installation avant de la rejoindre sous la douche.

- Hey, qui ta autoriser à entrer.

- Bah tu ma dis je vais prendre une douche, je penser que tu voulais que je te rejoigne…

- Ouais ouais ouais prend moi po…

Je la fis taire en l'embrassant et elle n'opposa aucune résistance…

**- **Délicieux! tu devrais plus souvent faire la cuisine.

- Sa dépend de ce que tu m'offre en retour.

- Tu aura ma reconnaissance, c'est largement suffisant!

- Mhhh, non.

- Pffft, même pas juste.

Je rigolais devant son air enfantin. J'adorais ces moments où nous ne nous soucions de rien et plaisantions simplement.

- Ce qui n'est pas juste, c'est que tu ne veuille pas me donner le numéro d'Emmett ou Alice, tentais-je de plaisanter.

- Edward…tu sais bien pourquoi je ne veux pas, se renfrognât-elle.

- Je sais…mais je ne comprend pas où est le mal à vouloir leur parler.

- Je sais pas moi, imagine que sa en viennent aux oreilles de ta mère ou quelqu'un d'autre que tu ne pourra pas reconnaitre?

- Bella, je ferais attention, ne t'en fait pas. Je saurais gérer…

- Désolé.

Je sentais la colère me gagner.

- Désolé ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a perdu la mémoire. Ce n'est pas toi qui à l'impression d'avoir la tête qui va exploser à force de chercher les parties manquantes de ta vie. J'en ai plus que marre de toute ces cachoteries. Si sa t'amuse de me voir souffrir et bien ce n'est pas la peine de rester.

- Tu à finit ? Dit-elle alors que je reprenais mon souffle.

- Oui.

- Bien.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle prit son manteau et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

**POV BELLA**

Cet situation devenait de plus en plus dur. Edward recouvrait la mémoire et bientôt je devrais lui dire toute la vérité nous concernant. Je ne savais plus quoi dire ou quoi faire pour le tenir un minimum à l'écart. Mentir à l'être que l'on aime était une vrai torture. Mais quand tous le monde le faisait c'était encore pire. Parce que dans cet histoire, il n'y avait rien de vrai, à part mon amour pour lui.

Mike, Angela, Ben et Jessica. Tous aussi faux avec Edward que ses collègues de travail. Notre petite dispute ne m'étonnais même pas et je m'étonnait même qu'elle n'est pas éclaté plus tôt. Après tout, toute personne dans cette situation souhaiterais reprendre contact avec sa famille…

Mes pas me menèrent directement auprès de Charlie, là où se trouvait tous les autres de mon équipe.

- Tient Bella, t'a finit de t'amuser ?

- Ferme la Mike.

Ce type me tapait sur le système. Encore plus depuis que je sortais avec Edward.

- Calme toi tigresse, c'est ton petit protéger qui te rend aussi agressive.

- MIKE !

Charlie venait d'interrompre notre dispute.

- Nous ne somme pas la pour nous insulter, veiller vous tenir correctement.

- Désolé.

- Bien…que ce passe t-il Isabella ?

- C'est Edward…comme vous le savez, il retrouve peut à peut la mémoire et…il voudrait parler à Emmett ou Alice.

- Mais on ne peut pas…dit Angela.

- Justement. C'est bien çà le problème.

- Si seulement tu ne l'avais pas trouvé aussi spéciale.

- Mike, je crois que tu peux garder tes commentaires pour toi. Bella n'a sans doute pas besoins de personnes qui la critique sans cesse. Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Merci Ben.

Au moins, avec Angela, qui me comprenait où tout du moins, prenaient ma défense.

- Je crois avoir trouver la solution. Dit- finalement Charlie.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Jessica, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- Et bien, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui donner ce qu'il souhaite ?

- Quoi ? Non, je n'en peut plus…je ne veux plus lui mentir.

- Bella, ce nous faisons est pour son bien, nous n'avons pas le choix si nous souhaitons rester dans l'ombre. Et puis dit toi que tout sera finit dans un mois.

- Comment sa dans un mois ?

Tout le monde autour de moi baissaient la tête alors que je sentais la panique m'envahir.

- Et bien, il ne suffit que d'un élément déclencheur pour qu'Edward ne recouvre totalement la mémoire. C'est toi qui va le déclencher. Tu vas l'emmener à Los Angeles.

Totalement abasourdit, je restait dans ma bulle pendant que les autres réglait les derniers détails concernant la conversation téléphonique d'Edward ainsi que notre dernier voyage.

* * *

Je retournais enfin à l'appartement, traversant les rues sombre de Port Angeles. Cet heure loin d'Edward m'avais paru interminable alors que j'avais juste envie de retourner me blottir dans ses bras chaud.

J'espérais qu'il c'était calmer et ne m'en voudrait pas trop. J'avais besoins de le sentir près de moi, de le toucher sachant nos dernier instant proche.

Je rentrais à pas de loup dans le salon dont la lumière était éteinte. J'allais directement dans la chambre et retrouvait Edward déjà coucher. Déçu, j'allais me mettre en pyjama et glissais sous les draps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward enroula son bras autour de moi, me rapprochant de lui.

- Tu ma manquée , dit-il en m'embrassant l'épaule alors que je soufflais de soulagement.

**POV EDWARD**

Lorsque Bella avait claqué la porte, j'avais aussitôt regretter mes paroles. J'étais énervés par toute cet histoire et je m'en étais pris injustement à elle. Après tout, elle n'était pas la cause de tout mes soucis.

Je faisais la vaisselle, rangeais tout en espérant passé le temps. Mais j'avais l'impression que le temps stagnait et m'aguichait avec ses aiguilles tournant au ralentit. N'ayant plus rien à faire, j'allais finalement me coucher. Je ruminais mes sombres pensées, souhaitant le retour de Bella dans mes bras.

J'étais sur le point de me lever pour lui téléphoner, inquiet, lorsque j'entendis les clé dans la serrure. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le lit s'affaissât sous le poids de Bella qui devait certainement penser que je dormais.

N'y tenant plus, je passais un bras sur son ventre, la rapprochant de moi.

- Tu ma manquée…

- Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça, dit-elle en ce retournant pour me faire face.

- Et moi je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cet façon.

- Non je comprend et d'ailleurs…je vais te donner le numéro d'Emmett.

- C'est vrai ? Tu vas faire sa ?

- Oui…après tout, il à l'âge de savoir garder des secrets.

- Je t'ai déjà dit combien je t'aimais ?

- Pas depuis 24 h…

- Et bien je vous aime Isabella Swan.

Le lendemain 8h, dernier jour de l'année 2010, j'appelais Emmett. La sonnerie retentit quatre fois avant que le répondeur ne ce mettent en route.

- Fichue répondeur, dis-je énervé en raccrochant.

- Essaye Alice…tenta Bella.

J'acquiesçais avant de composer le numéro qu'elle me tendais. Deux, trois sonnerie, une voix enroué mais fine, répondit.

- Allo ?

- A…Alice ?

- Oui, qui est à l'appareil ?

- C'est moi…Edward.

Silence dans le combiné.

- Alice? Tu es toujours la ?

- Ecouter, si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût.

- Non c'est moi, ton p'tit frère…tu sait, celui à qui tu à entièrement refait la garde robe, celui que tu voulait à tout prix caser. Celui qui aime t'offrir des roses…

- Oh mon dieu. Edward, c'est bien toi ? Comment, pourquoi ? Oh mon dieu.

J'entendais les trémolos, signe quel pleurait.

- Je suis désolé, si j'avais su que les choses tournais aussi mal, jamais je ne serais allez dans ce bar.

- Tu nous à tellement fait peur, les parents sont fou de tristesse et maman ne mange presque plus…

- Je suis tellement désolé…

- C'est pas de ta faute…

- Prend bien soins de maman le temps que je reviennent…bientôt nous pourrons à nouveau être réunit, c'est promis.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'appelle directement ? Et puis on va passer te voir toute façon…Ils vont tellement être heureuse !

- Non Alice, ne parle à personne de cet appel ou seulement à Emmett et Jasper. Et ne venez pas me voir, je viendrais quand je serais prêt. Pour l'instant je ne veux pas que maman croit que je l'ai oublié.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Comment pourrait-elle croire une chose pareil ? Et puis tu ne peux pas nous forcer à ne pas venir te voir.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Al, je t'expliquerais tout en rentrant…ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais…

- Je dois te laisser Alice…

- Très bien.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi frérot. Et même si tu me semble bien mystérieux, je suis heureuse de t'entendre à nouveau. Et…bonne année.

* * *

- BONNE ANNÉE

Nous étions à nouveau tous réunit pour cet nouvelle année. Dans le salon de notre appartement, tous nos amis ainsi que des collègues fêtait ce début de l'année 2011. Nous avions tous un peu bu et dansions sur les différents rythme de musique.

Bella qui discutait avec des amis, s'approcha de moi, en m'enlaçant le cou.

- Que dirais tu de partir quelques jours, profiter du soleil de Californie, à Los Angeles?

- Mhh sa me tente bien, on pourraient profiter de la chambre d'Hôtel et des autres avantages…

- Si tu veux, du moment que tu ne me quitte pas d'une semelle pour aller flâner sur la plage à déshabiller du regard des filles à moitié nu…

- Même pas en rêves, tu n'arrivera pas à me chasser comme sa.

- Espérons le.

Notre avions atterrit en douceur sous le soleil de la Californie. Nous passions les portes de l'aéroport alors qu'un sentiment de déjà vu me prit au tripe. Malgré le visage souriant de l'hôtesse, j'eu soudain peur. Cet ville semblait détenir un secret, un funeste secret.

- Bienvenue dans la cité des Anges messieurs dames.

* * *

**Alors ? bien ou pas bien ?**

**Je vais essayer de faire la suite pour Vendredi prochain mais c'est pas garantie...**

**Donnez moi votre avis, pleaaaaaaaaseee, sa fait toujours plaisirs hein :)**

**Bon je file ENFIN regarder Eclipse.**

**Bonne nuit, bon weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoirs, bonsoirs:)**

**Désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais absolument pas le temps de poster...**

**Bref, voici les révélations, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer...**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Notre histoire.**

**POV EDWARD**

**...*******...****  
**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel se déroula dans un silence seulement perturbé par la radio que le chauffeur de Taxi avait allumé. Tête posé contre la vitre, Bella dans mes bras, je réfléchissais.

Pourquoi avais-je cet certitude d'être déjà venue ici ? Pourquoi cette peur en descendant de l'avion ? Je n'avais pas la réponse à ces questions et cela me tracassais d'autant plus.

Je mettais de côté mes interrogations lorsque je sentis Bella m'embrasser sur la tempe.

- On est arrivés, me soufflât-elle.

Je lui souriais, heureux d'être avec elle, malgré mes questions.

- Waouh, tu n'a pas fait dans le bas de gamme, m'exclamais-je en apercevant l'hôtel dans lequel nous allions logé.

- Je voulais simplement en profité…

- Et tu a bien fait ma belle, dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Hum hum, vos valises messieurs dames, nous interrompit le chauffeur qui semblait gêné.

-Merci, dis-je en récupérant nos deux valises et en lui payant le trajet effectué.

- Bienvenue à l'hôtel « The Beverly Hills », que puis-je pour vous, nous demanda la réceptionniste.

- Bonjour, j'ai effectuer une réservation au nom de Swan, pour deux personnes.

- Swan…C'est exact. Forfait pour 7 jours, tout comprit, chambre 106, deuxièmes étages. Un hôte va vous y conduire. Passer un agréable séjours.

Bella s'agrippa à mon bras alors qu'un jeune homme vint prendre nos valises et nous conduisit vers les ascenseurs.

- Quel cruche cet femme…chuchotât Bella.

- Je la trouve gentille moi.

- Bien sur que tu la trouve gentille, elle n'a pas cesser de te faire des sourires aguicheur.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention à ça et puis…la seul chose à laquelle je pensais, c'est d'être dans la chambre, seul, avec toi…

- Toujours les bons mots hein, sourit-elle.

Le ding de l'ascenseur nous ramena sur terre et l'hôte nous conduisit à travers les couloirs avant de stopper devant une porte noir à la poignée doré.

- Voici votre carte magnétique. Si vous avez besoins de quoi que ce soit, n'hésiter pas à nous joindre avec le téléphone. Bon séjours.

Nous fîmes un rapide tour des lieux, plus que magnifique, avant d'aller finalement dans la chambre. Toute aussi magnifique.

- Enfin arrivés, dis-je en m'allongeant sur le grand lit.

Nous n'étions que le 14 janvier mais le temps restait très bon, avoisinant les 15 degrés alors qu'il n'était que 11 heures.

- Que dirais tu d'une petite sieste avant de sortir ? Proposa Bella.

- Très bonne idée, dis-je en lui embrassant le cou.

Nous nous endormîmes rapidement, enlacé, fatigué par le vol.

**...**

M'étirant, j'ouvris les yeux, surpris dans un premier temps par le lieu mais me souvenant rapidement d'où j'étais. Bella n'était plus dans le lit mais j'entendais l'eau de la douche couler.

Sans plus réfléchir je me levais, semant mes vêtements sur le chemin, pour rejoindre Bella dans la douche. Dos à la porte, elle ne m'entendis pas entrer et sursauta lorsque je passais mes bras autour de sa fine taille.

- Edward, tu m'a fait peur ! Dit-elle en se retournant pour me faire face.

- Désolé.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je l'embrassais, ses lèvres m'attirant tels un aimant. Son gémissement se répercuta aussitôt sur ma virilité, se qu'elle ne manqua pas de sentir. Son petit corps pressé contre le mien, je remontais sa jambe droite contre mon hanche.

- Tu me rend fou Bella, dis-je la voix rauque de désirs, léchant et mordillant son cou.

- Pas autant que toi tu me rend folle…

Sa tête penché sur le côté, je lui mordillais le cou, enfonçant directement deux doigts dans son intimité.

- Oh mon Dieu, ouii.

Entament un vas et viens assez rapide, Bella ne tarda pas à partir dans la jouissance. Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux et m'embrassa violemment, nos bouches s'entrechoquant, nos dents mordillant nos lèvres.

N'y tenant plus, je la soulevais afin qu'elle s'agrippe à l'aide de ses jambes et la pénétrais.

- Oh putain Bellaaaa.

La plaquant contre la douche, je m'enfonçais en elle sans retenu, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas désapprouver au vue de ses gémissements.

- Pluuus foort.

Accédant à sa demande, mes coups se faisait bestial, son dos claquant contre la parois en verre. Je ne savais pas d'où nous venait cet fougue, cet passion, mais une chose était sur, nous étions sur le point de nous évanouir tant le plaisirs était intense.

Après une dernière pénétration, je sentis les parois de Bella se tendre autour de mon sexe avant que je ne vienne à mon tour.

A bout de souffle et de force, je reposais Bella délicatement tout en restant appuyer contre le douche.

- Waouuuh, il va me falloir une bonne heure pour pouvoir à nouveau marcher, dit-elle au bout d'un moment alors que je riais.

- Il va bien falloir sortir pour te nourrir, plaisantais-je.

- C'est vrai mais actuellement je suis hors service mon beau…

- Bouge pas.

Me versant du gel douche dans la main, je l'étalais sur son corps avec douceur en contraste du rapport que nous venions d'avoir. Massant lentement ses jambes, je remontais vers son intimité et son ventre que je caressais tout aussi lentement. Ses bras et son dos eurent droit au même traitement.

- Huuum, tu à vraiment des mains magique, s'exclamât-elle.

Versant du shampoing dans sa chevelure, je lui massais la tête alors qu'une odeur parfumé s'élevait. Une fois son corps débarrassé de toute trace de nos ébats et de savons, je lui embrassais l'épaule, apaisé par ce moment.

- A ton tour, chuchotât-elle .

Je me laissais faire volontiers, savourant la douceur de ses mains sur mon corps. Dix minutes plus tard, nous sortions de la douche couvert d'une serviette.

- Tu voudrais sortir manger ou prendre directement au groom service ? Demandais-je en m'habillant.

- Allons profiter du soleil…

**POV BELLA **

Plus la journée passait, plus je me sentais nerveuse.

D'abord, parce que je savais que cet semaine allait être la dernière que je passais avec Edward. Rien que cet pensée me donnait la nausée. Comment allais-je pouvoir supporter son absence ? Ne plus le voir, le toucher, le sentir et juste être dans ses bras allait me briser définitivement.

Mais aussi parce que je ne savais pas à quel moment tout ce terminerait. Ses souvenirs pouvait revenir aujourd'hui tout comme dans deux jours. Une chose était sûr, il se souviendrait de tout.

Charlie, parce qu'il pensait que cet situation entre Edward et moi ne m'apporterais que des soucis, avait décider d'accélérer le processus. Voila pourquoi j'avais organiser ce voyage à contre cœur. Je devais emmener Edward dans les lieux où tout avait débuter. L'emmener moi-même à ma perte.

Premier lieu où je l'avais aperçu, le restaurant « Yucca's » qui servait des spécialités Mexicaines. Nos regards, c'étaient croisés quelques secondes. Quelques secondes où j'avais cru rêver. Quelques secondes où je ne pensais pas qu'il m'apercevrait…

- Alors, tu prends quoi ? Me sortit de mes pensées Edward.

- Oh et bien choisit pour moi si tu veux…

- Tu est sur ? Tout vas bien ?

- Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas, tentais-je de sourire.

- D'accord, dit-il peut convaincu. Dans ce cas là, que dirait tu de Burritos accompagné de… salade ? Pour équilibré ?

- Ce sera parfait Edward…

Nous mangions dans le calme, nos mains jointe sur la table. J'avais besoin de le sentir tout le temps, sachant qu'il me sera bientôt enlevé.

- A tu déjà eu le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu une scène ou d'être déjà venu dans un lieu où tu te trouve actuellement ?

Sa soudaine question me fit avaler de travers.

- Euh non pourquoi ? Dis-je en retenant ma respiration.

- Et bien tu va peut-être me prendre pour un fou mais…depuis que l'on est arrivées, j'ai le sentiment d'être déjà venue ici. Peut être que oui, avec ma famille mais…j'ai l'impression que c'est autre chose que ça. Que quelque chose de grave c'est produit ici ou va se produire. Par exemple, ce restaurant. Quand on y est entrer, j'ai eu une sorte de flashback mais très rapide, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir une serveuse, cet table précisément avec vu sur la mer. Comment aurais-je pu savoir tous ces détails ?

Je restais scotché et apeuré par son discourt. Sa mémoire avait déjà commencer le travail, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures maintenant.

- Je sais pas quoi te dire…peut être que tu à vu tous ces lieux dans un documentaire…

- M'ouais, peut être bien…

- Tu veux aller prendre l'air sur la plage ?

Il acquiesça et partit payer l'addition avant de me rejoindre à l'extérieur. Je l'embrassais avant d'attraper sa main pour nous diriger vers la plage.

**POV EDWARD**

Nous nous promenions mains dans la mains sur la plage, pied nue. La chaleur du sable me détendais, tout comme la présence de Bella.

- Sa n'est pas à Port Angeles que l'on peut se balader les pieds à l'air…souris-je.

- Oui sa c'est sur, là bas c'est plutôt botte et doudoune !.

Nous nous posions finalement sur le sable, admirant la mer.

- J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête sur ce moment…

- Mmm, rester avec toi sur cette plage pour l'éternité me parait être un très bon plan Edward…

- Ouais, dommage qu'il ne soit pas réalisable…

Sa tête contre mon épaule et mon bras autour des siennes, Bella et moi passions un bon moment dans le silence, apprécient l'instant présent. Ce n'est que vers 19 heures que nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel.

- Que dirait tu d'aller profiter du spa ? Proposais-je.

- Très bonne idée, un massage ne me ferais pas de mal.

Le massage, le jacuzzi et le hammam nous avaient totalement détendu et nous en ressortions avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai le sentiment d'être sur un petit nuage, dit Bella en souriant.

- On a dû prendre le même dans ce cas là, répliquais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Le ding de l'ascenseur nous signala notre arrivées à l'étage. Aussi, une fois dans la chambre, je nous commandais un repas. Tagliatelle au saumon et fondant au chocolat pour le dessert. Une douche plus tard, on nous apporta le repas.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrais nous faire un stock de ce délicieux fondant pour les cinq ans à venir ?

- Bien sûr Edward, pourquoi pas demander à te les livrer directement à Port Angeles aussi ?

- Ne me tente pas ma jolie..

- N'importe quoi, ria Bella, je crois que tu commence à fatiguer mon pauvre.

Le repas engloutit, nous nous installâmes sous la couette, trop fatiguer par notre journée pour penser à sortir. J'embrassais le front de Bella, tentant d'effacer le plis soucieux qu'elle avait.

- A quoi tu pense pour avoir l'air si frustré ?

- Oh…rien, je pensais à…une affaire…au travail.

- Et bien, tu y pensera plus tard, pour l'instant on est en vacance, dis-je en l'enlaçant.

- Tu a raison, désolé.

Je n'entendis finalement que le je t'aime de Bella avant de m'endormir blottit contre elle.

**...**

Le lendemain matin lorsque je me levais, Bella n'était pas dans le lit ni dans la salle de bain. J'allais tenter de la joindre sur son téléphone lorsque j'aperçus un mot posé sur la table de la salle.

_Mon amour,_

_Je suis aller faire un tour pour me dégourdir les jambes et tu dormais comme un bien heureux alors je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps._

_Je t'aime,_

_Bella._

Je soupirais. J'aurais aimer l'accompagné au lieu de dormir et j'étais légèrement déçu de ne pas être aller avec elle. Profitant de son absence, j'allais prendre ma douche et commandais un petit déjeuner, une fois celle-ci finit. Après tout il n'était que 10 heures.

J'étais en train d'installer les différentes viennoiseries livré lorsque Bella arriva finalement.

- Et bien tu…

Je me stoppais en voyant ses yeux rougis. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Bella, que t'arrive t' il ?

- Non...rien, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Je vois bien que tu a pleurer. Bella tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour toi…

- Non je ne peut pas…

Et sans que je ne comprenne, elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Bella, ouvre moi.

Seul ses sanglots me répondirent. L'entendre pleurer ainsi sans pouvoir rien faire me rendais malade. J'aurais voulu entrer et effacer toute sa peine, la voir sourire et heureuse pour toujours. Je me rendais bien compte à travers cet porte combien elle comptais pour moi, combien je me sentais bien près d'elle. Elle arrivait à me faire oublier l'absence de ma famille, le fait que je n'ai pas complètement retrouver la mémoire.

- Bella, sa fait une demi heure que tu est enfermé. T'entendre pleurer sans pouvoir rien faire m'est insupportable. Ne pas te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler est une vrai torture. Je t'aime, tu est la femme de ma vie et je veux être présent à tes côté quoi qu'il arrive.

Après quelques minutes de silence, la serrure tourna finalement laissant sortir une Bella aux yeux gonflé et rougis par les pleures.

- Bella.

Elle se faufila dans mes bras, s'accrochant tels à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Pardonne moi Edward.

- Que c'est-il passé ma puce, dis-je en lui embrassant le front.

- Je..je…ne

- Chuuut, calme toi.

- Je la berçais dans mes bras, tentant de la calmer alors que ses pleurs reprenait.

- Tu m'en parlera plus tard, pour l'instant tu va aller t 'allonger et te reposer.

Je l'allongeais sur le lit, remontant les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules.

- Reste avec moi Edward, me suppliât-elle.

- Promis.

Je restais donc à ses côté, lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

- Dors, je veille sur toi, soufflais-je.

Son sommeil fut agité. Elle ne cessait de m'appeler, son visage marquer par la souffrance. Je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu lui causer une tels crise et la poursuivre jusque dans son sommeil.

**...**

- Edward ?

Dans le séjour, j'accourais aussitôt dans la chambre.

- Je suis là, lui dis-je alors que son visage se détendait.

Après quelques minutes de silence où nous étions simplement enlacés, Bella se tourna vers moi, le regard triste.

- Je suis désolé. Je…j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle…

- Ta famille ?

- Oui…mon père est malade et…il va devoir suivre un traitement…

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Bella. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose..

- Edward. Promet moi de..

- Tout ce que tu voudra.

- Je veux que tu sache que je t'aime.

- Je le sa..

- Non écoute moi. Peut importe ce qu'il arrive, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours Edward. C'est bien la seul chose dont je suis certaine.

- Bella tu me fait peur…

- Je ne veux pas que tu es peur. Tout va bien ce passer et tu sera heureux, je te le promet. Mais je t'en prie, promet moi que tu ne l'oubliera pas. Je…tu es mon unique amour Edward. Et rien, n'y personne ne pourra changer sa.

- C'est promis Bella. Je ne doute pas un seul instant de ton amour pour moi. Et je t'aime autant que tu m'aime.

J'essuyais ses larmes naissante avant de l'embrasser. Rapidement elle vint se mettre sur moi à califourchon, prenant le contrôle de la situation. Je la laissait faire, sentant qu'elle en avait besoins. Nos vêtements furent rapidement enlevé, nos corps fusionnaient, se mélangeaient, se redécouvraient. L'orgasme, presque trop intense, nous faucha en même temps, laissant notre souffle court.

Haletant et en sueur, nous nous allongions sur le dos.

- Tu va mieux ? Demandais-je en lui caressant la joue.

- Oui beaucoup mieux, sourit-elle malgré une pointe de tristesse.

- Bouge pas, je reviens.

J'enfilais rapidement mon boxer sous le regard gourmand de Bella.

- Si tu continue à me regarder comme ça, on risque de ne pas sortir de ce lit Bella

- Mhhh, ne me tente pas…

Levant les yeux au ciel, j'allais dans la salle chercher de quoi manger. Il était 13 heures passé mais je n'avais pas envie de commander à nouveau alors je nous prenais le petit déjeuner inachevé.

- Et voila de quoi nourrir tout un régiment. Pain au chocolat, croissant, beignet ou pain aux raisins et jus d'orange.

- Tu crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour le petit déjeuner ?

- Je crois surtout qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour des viennoiseries.

Me mettant au lit avec le plateau, nous attaquions notre « repas ». Mon ventre était reconnaissant de cet apport après cette matinée chamboulé.

- L'idée du petit déjeuner à la place du déjeuner me plait bien finalement, me dit Bella une fois que nous eûmes finit.

- J'ai toujours de bonnes idées mademoiselle Swan.

- Oooh et tu peux me dire quel est ton idée, là, maintenant ?

- Mhh. Et bien que dirait tu d'un petit tour à la plage ? L'eau ne doit pas être très froide.

- C'est une bonne idée, dit-elle en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touche les miennes.

- Mais je crois, continuât-elle, que nous n'avons pas tester toutes les pièces de cet chambre, soufflât-elle avant de me mordre la lèvre.

Je déglutit alors qu'elle se levais, laissant ainsi le drap retombé et me montrant son corps totalement nu.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis. TU a de meilleurs idées.

Nous passions une bonne partie de l'après midi à découvrir les pièces de cette chambre dans toutes les positions possible, parfois avec bestialité et parfois avec douceur et tendresse.

**...**

- Tu es prête ?

- J'ARRIVE.

Nous avions décider de sortir en boite ou plutôt Bella avait décider de sortir. Elle tenait absolument à aller dans une boite de nuit nommé « Crazy ».

Je n'étais pas très motivé après cet longue journée, puisque nous avions finalement été à la plage nous baigner, mais cet sortie semblait lui tenir à cœur et je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

- On peut y aller Edward, me sortit-elle de mes pensées.

Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque j'aperçus sa tenue. Une robe moulante blanche arrivant au dessus des genoux qui dessinait à merveille les formes de son corps, les cheveux attaché en un chignon d'où sortait quelques mèches et des talons vernis blanc qui lui faisait de longues jambes.

- Waouh, j'ai l'air minable à tes côté. Tu es magnifique. Pourquoi tant de classe ?

- Merci, rougit-elle. Je voulais simplement être belle pour toi, que tu me vois autrement qu'en pyjama et en jeans…

- Je t'ai toi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

J'attrapais sa main que j'embrassais avant de nous diriger vers la sortie. Plus l'on approchaient de la boite, plus je sentais Bella se tendre.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire demi tour ?

- Oui…on doit absolument y aller ce soir…

- Mais pourquoi tu tient tant à aller dans cet boite et ce soir ?

Elle ne répondait pas, me serrant plus fortement la main. J'allais demander des explications à son silence lorsque j'aperçus la boite de nuit en question. Aussitôt, une migraine commença à poindre.

- Bella…dis-je, sentant la panique me gagner.

- Oubli pas Edward, dit-elle en s'arrêtant, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Je t'aime.

Je me laissait trainé à l'intérieur, aucun mots ne voulant sortir de ma bouche, mon estomac totalement noué.

Il me fallut exactement une minute pour reconnaitre les lieux. Une autre minute pour qu'une série de flash où passé et présent se mélangeait me revienne. Une violente migraine s'empara de moi, me faisant littéralement tombé à genoux au sol.

- Bellaaaa, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

**POV BELLA **

Je sentais l'angoisse me gagner au fur et à mesure de notre avancé vers la boite. J'avais profité un maximum d'Edward pendant cet journée, sachant ce qui allait arrivées. J'avais reçu l'ordre de l'emmené dans le lieux où tout avait commencé, voilà pourquoi j'étais rentrer en pleurant.

A peine avions nous mis les pieds dans la boite que sa mémoire revenait à la surface. Je m'accroupis à ses côté le temps que la douleur passe. Le temps que tout se mettent en place.

- Bellaaa, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je souffrais de le voir dans cet position mais ravalais bien vite mes larmes en pensant à ce que j'allais devoir lui annoncé.

- Tout va bien Edward, respire, c'est bientôt finit, je te le promet.

Quelque minutes plus tard, la douleur semblait avoir totalement disparut puisqu'il se remit sur ses deux pieds. Ce que je redoutais cependant, ce lisait dans ses yeux devenu noir de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ma fait ? Et qui est tu ?

Sa voix, froide et pleine de haine, me fit frissonner et je reculais instinctivement.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer Edward mais assied toi d'abord, réussis-je à dire.

- M'assoir ? Tu me ment depuis le début, tu prétend être une personne que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et tu ose encore me demander de m'assoir ? Et puis où sont passé toutes les personnes de cet boite? Je veux savoir et tout de suite quel genre de monstre tu es ?

Chaque mots qu'il prononçais semblait être un coup de poignard. La douleur me submergeât à tels points que je du lutter pour ne pas me laisser tomber au sol. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lançais dans le récit de mon histoire, la sienne, la notre.

- Nous sommes des anges Edward.

Je voyais son visage pâlir et son corps commencé à trembler.

- Tu à perdu la tête ma pauvre…

- Non Edward. J'ai toute ma tête. Nous sommes des anges et toi aussi pour l'instant.

- Tu veux dire que…que je suis mort ?

- Pas encore. Te souviens tu de ce qui t'es arrivé la première fois que tu es venu ici?

**POV EDWARD**

Un tas de souvenirs se mettait en place au fur et à mesure de ce que me disait Bella. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Bella était un Ange, un vrai.

- Bien sur que je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout. Emmet et Jasper voulait faire un voyage pour me sortir de mon bureau d'avocat. Esmée, ma mère se faisait du souci pour moi…On est venu ici, dans cet ville, dans le même hôtel, le même restaurant et maintenant cette boite. Je t'ai vu sur la plage…et puis après ici. Je suis sorti pour t'attendre et…tout c'est passé très vite…deux types étaient en train d'agresser une fille…j'ai voulu l'aider mais…c'est type avaient un couteau et…et.

Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalisais ce qui m'étais arrivée. Je m'étais pris un coup de couteau. Emmett et Jasper m'avaient vu mourir. Mes parents, ma sœur, devaient être anéantit.

- Je suis mort.

POV BELLA

- Non Edward. Il te reste encore une solution. Tu peux rejoindre ta famille si tu le souhaite.

Je savais que je ne le reverrais plus mais je préférais cela plutôt qu'a une non vie pour lui.

- Je suis la pour te protéger Edward. Lorsque tu m'a vu dans ce restaurant, j'ai su que tu était spécial. Il est rare, voir impossible d'apercevoir un ange. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur les humains, ils n'ont pas la possibilité de nous voir, juste de nous sentir quelques fois. Mais toi, tu m'a vu. Charlie et les autres n'y croyaient pas, mais quand ils ont su que tu était sur la liste, ils n'avaient plus le choix.

- Quel liste ?

Je gardais la tête haute malgré la peur et le visage angoissé d'Edward.

- Une liste…des personnes devant quitter la terre pour vivre dans notre monde.

- Dans votre monde ?

- Tout ce que tu a vu, toutes les personnes que nous avons croisés, rencontrer, sont des anges Edward. Nous avons notre propre monde, similaire à celui des humains mais en beaucoup plus pacifiste. Chaque ange doit assurer la protection d'un humain. Ton heure était venu Edward. Mais grâce à ta capacité à me voir, tu à eu le droit à une seconde chance.

- Depuis combien de temps est tu…comme ça ? Je deviens quoi moi maintenant ?

Il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, se torturant les cheveux.

- Depuis mes 27 ans. Mon père et moi étions allée chercher un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de maman. Il y avait du brouillard ce matin là et le chauffard arrivant en face n'avait pas allumer ses feux. On ne l'a pas vu arriver et…me voila. Comme je te l'ai dis, tu peux encore retourner parmi les tient. Ils t'attendent tous.

Je m'approchais de lui, tentant de lui prendre la main qu'il repoussa immédiatement, me poignardant à nouveau.

**POV EDWARD**

- Ne me touche pas !

Comment pouvait-elle croire que je lui pardonnerais aussi facilement ? Malgré tout sur ce quoi elle m'avait mentit, malgré sa condition, malgré les apparences trompeuse et toute cette comédie, une seul chose me blessais réellement.

- Pourquoi m'avoir mentit ?

- Nous étions obligé Edward, nous n'avions pas le droit de te dévoiler ce que nous étions tant que tu n'avais pas retrouvé la mémoire.

- Je me moque de savoir que tu es un ange ou que tu a dû me mentir sur ce sujet.

- Alors que veux tu savoir?

La voir si ignorante m'énerva encore plus.

- Pourquoi avoir jouer avec moi ? Pourquoi tout ces faux sentiments ? Tu n'aurais simplement pas pu continuer à jouer la fausse amie ? Non, il à fallu que tu te joue de moi, que tu prenne mon cœur et le piétine…

**POV BELLA**

- C'EST FAUX !

Je craignais ce qui ce passait actuellement. Qu'Edward croit que je jouais avec ses sentiments, son cœur.

- Je t'aime Edward. A tu oublier ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ? C'est la seul chose sur laquelle je ne t'ai pas mentit. Je suis à toi Edward.

Je voyais à son regard qu'il hésitait à me croire ou non.

- Je n…

Je tournais la tête vers les nouveaux arrivant. Charlie notre chef d'équipe à Mike, Ben, Jessica, Angela et moi.

- Pourquoi vous êtes la ? Il nous reste encore du temps non ? Demandais-je plus qu'inquiète.

- Bella…débuta Charlie avant d'être interrompu par une sinistre voix.

- Désolé ma chérie. C'est l'heure.

- James. Je…il nous reste encore quelques heures.

- Désolé poulette mais il est minuit.

Je regardais ma montre, tremblante comme jamais. Il avait malheureusement raison.

- Vous ne pouvez pas…il…il ne peut pas partir comme ça.

Je ne retenais à présent plus mes larmes.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? qui est-il ?

- Ce que je suis ? Ah ah ah, très bonne question. Je suis l'ange de la mort. Mais appel moi James.

- Edward. Nous avons tenter de te ramener parmi les tient mais…l'heure est venu pour toi d'être un dès notre, lui dit Charlie.

- Charlie, suppliais-je.

- Je suis désolé Bella, c'est la règle.

- Vois le bon coté des choses, tu pourra rester avec lui, déclara Mike alors que je lui lançais un regard noir par-dessus les larmes.

Certes, je pourrais ainsi vivre aux côté d'Edward, s'il voulait toujours de moi, mais je ne le voulais pas. Même si je l'aimais à en mourir, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il finisse ainsi aussi jeune. Il avait une famille, des amis et un avenir qui l'attendait sur terre.

Je n'avais plus qu'une solution. Une solution qui risquerais de me coûter cher mais je n'en avais que faire.

- Edward, dis-je m'avançant vers lui alors que les autres me regardait étonné. Tu te souviens ? Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime.

- Bella, à quoi tu joue ? Lança James.

Je bloquais Edward contre la porte derrière lui avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, goutant la saveur de ses lèvres une dernière fois.

- Oooh, je vois…mais ne t'en fait pas, tu le revois dans quelques heures princesse.

Je profitais de ce divertissement pour m'entailler la lèvres. Aussitôt fait, quelques gouttes me suffire à créer un portail. Le portail qui permettrais à Edward de rentrer chez lui. Lorsque les autres s'aperçurent de mon plan, il était déjà trop tard.

- Bella, noooooon.

- Je t'aime Edward, dis-je avant de le pousser à travers le gigantesque trou noir qui s'était formé.

**POV EDWARD**

La seul chose que je compris, c'est que James était l'ange de la mort et qu'il venait me chercher. Mike avait parler du fait de rester auprès de Bella. Cet information avait attiré mon attention. Mais avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir à mes sentiments envers celle-ci, je me retrouvais engloutit dans un immense trou noir, dont la chute semblait sans fin.

Mon corps semblait suivre tout un processus douloureux dans cet descente infernal. Puis finalement cet fut la fin. Une douce lumière blanche surgit des ténèbres pour devenir peu à peu aveuglante. Puis cet lumière disparut de nouveau, laissant place à deux yeux gris.

- OH MON DIEU EDWARD.

* * *

**Et voila, alors qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Dites moi tout :)**

**Il reste finalement un chapitre ( je ne sais pas quand je vais le publier par contre) et peut être un épilogue.**

**Hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bonne semaine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoirs !**

**Tout d'abord, désolé pour ce retard mais avec le travail, j'étais vraiment trop fatigué en rentrant pour écrire quoi que ce soit...**

**Enfin voila le chapitre 7, qui n'est toujours pas le dernier (malgré ce que j'avais dis^^).**

**On en apprend un peu plus sur ce qui c'est passé du côté des Cullen.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7: Retour à la vie.**

**POV EMMETT**

_- Edward ? Oh mon dieu, Edwaaard ! Qu'est qu'il lui est arrivé ? Qui lui à fait sa ? Edward !_

_- Monsieur reculé, nous devons le soigné…_

_-Edwaaardd !_

_- Emmett, regarde moi, c'est Jasper. On doit s'occupé de lui, recule…_

…_.._

_- Pa..Papaa._

_- Emmett ? Qu'est-ce que tu à ? _

_- C'est…c'est Edward pa…pa, il…je suis désolé…_

_- Carlisle Cullen ?_

_- Oui, qui est à l'appareil ?_

_- Je suis le chirurgien Sanders de l'hôpital de…_

_- …_

_- Votre fils Edward à été grièvement blessé, il est actuellement dans le service de réanimation…_

_-…._

_- Merci, à demain._

…_.._

_- Emmett, on va le transférer à l'hôpital de Forks, les médecins d'ici ne peuvent plus rien, nous devons attendre maintenant._

_- Emmett, il va survivre…_

_- EMMETT, il va MOURIR._

_- C'est de TA FAUTE !_

- Noooon.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le corps en sueur, tentant de reprendre mon souffle et de retrouver mes esprits.

- Emmett, chuut, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Je me calmais à force des douces paroles de ma femme même si ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Pratiquement toutes les nuits depuis deux mois je me levais en hurlant, effrayé par ce que je voyais. La scène qui se déroulait correspondait à ce qui c'était passé jusqu'à ce que des voix me cri que j'étais coupable.

Edward ce prenant un coup de couteau. Edward gisant dans son sang, les yeux emplit de douleur. Cette scène plus que morbide me hantais depuis ce triste mois d'octobre. Depuis le jour où j'avais faillis perdre mon petit frère.

Je n'avais pas su le protéger alors que c'était mon rôle. Je devais veiller sur lui et je n'avais même pas été là pour l'aider quand il en avait besoin.

- Emmett, calme toi…tout vas bien…

Non tout n'allait pas bien. Edward était dans le coma depuis 2 mois et personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Je ne pouvais rien y faire et cela me rendais malade.

Il était 8 h et sachant que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir, j'allais prendre ma douche.

Depuis qu'Edward était dans le coma, tous le monde tentais de survivre. Il était le petit dernier de la famille, celui que l'on surprotégeait. Ma mère était celle qui avait le plus de mal. Elle ne mangeait que très peu et passait tout son temps à l'hôpital ayant d'ailleurs prit un congé indéfini.

Les médecins ne pouvaient nous dire quand Edward reviendrait parmi nous ou s'il reviendrait un jour ce qui était d'autant plus énervant. Carlisle se fustigeait de ne pas pouvoir soigner son fils alors qu'il arrivait à soigner d'autre personnes.

Alice, elle qui était si pétillante, avait perdu sa joie de vivre et ne souriait que lorsqu'elle était au côté de Jasper. celui-ci ne souriait d'ailleurs que lorsque ma sœur se trouvait près de lui. La plupart du temps, Jasper ruminait dans son coin, se sentant tout aussi coupable que moi pour ce qui était arrivé à Edward.

Les vacances de noël approchait à grand pas mais mon cœur, nos cœur n'étaient pas à la fêtes, loin de la. Nous espérions cependant un miracle, qu'Edward se réveille enfin dans ce petit hôpital de Forks.

**POV ROSALIE**

Emmett venait de quitter l'appartement pour aller à son travail. La mine sombre, il avait encore une fois fait un cauchemar. Je tentais par tous les moyens de le réconforter lui et toute sa famille, la mienne, dans cet mauvaise passe. Edward était comme mon petit frère et le voir dans cette chambre d'hôpital, allongé sans émettre le moindre signe de vie, était un vrai déchirement. Je ne pouvais imaginer la peine d'Esmée et de Carlisle dans cet situation. Voir son fils dans cet état devait être abominable.

Emmett et Jasper, en plus de la peine de voir Edward dans cet état, s'en voulaient énormément de na pas avoir su le protéger.

Prenant une douche rapide, je décidais d'aller rendre visite à Alice qui ne travaillait pas le mercredi.

- Oh c'est toi Rosalie, entre.

J'entrais, déposant mon manteau sur l'emplacement prévu à cet effet.

- Comment va tu aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle revenait avec une tasse de café.

- Comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormit depuis des jours, soupirât-elle.

- Et Jasper ?

- Il passe son temps au boulot. Je crois que c'est la seul chose qui l'empêche de penser à Edward…

- Je comprend, Emmett est pareil.

- Tu crois que…qu'un jour il…

- Alice regarde moi, dis-je alors qu'elle avait les yeux humide, je suis sûr qu'Edward va revenir. Il vous aime trop pour vous abandonner. Où qu'il soit à l'heure actuel, il doit tout tenter pour essayer de revenir. Il sait combien vous l'aimer, jamais il ne vous abandonnerait comme ça.

- Merci Rosalie. Je ne sais pas si nous aurions pu tenir sans toi. Tu est la plus forte d'entre nous, toujours optimiste et au petit soins pour nous…

- Edward n'est peut être pas mon vrai frère mais je l'aime tout autant et même si je ne le montre pas, sa me fait mal de le voir dans cet état. Mais malgré ce fait, je reste forte parce que je sais que votre situation est pire que la mienne, parce que je sais qu'Esmée doit dix fois plus souffrir que moi.

- Merci…

- Cesse de remercier et vas plutôt te préparer, je voudrais aller voir Edward avant d'aller travailler.

- Je me dépêche, dit-elle en souriant légèrement avant de partir vers sa chambre.

J'avais réellement bon espoir concernant Edward. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un allait nous le rendre.

**POV JASPER**

Il était 11heures lorsque je quittais le tribunal. Je venais de boucler une affaire concernant la garde d'un enfant de 12 ans qui se trouvait prit entre deux feu avec le divorce ses parents. J'avais finalement opté pour une garde alterner d'une semaine sur l'autre. Cet décision convenait à tous le monde, l'enfant en premier lieu.

J'adorais mon métier. Aider les enfants était quelque chose de fabuleux. Lorsque nous arrivions à rallumer cette étincelle infantile dans leurs petit yeux, c'était comme ci nous avions reçu un cadeau le jour de noël.

Au moins une chose pour laquelle j'étais bon. Parce que en ce qui concernait ma vie, rien de bon ne ce passait depuis quelque temps. Depuis qu'Edward était dans le coma.

Je m'étais promis de protéger Alice, de la rendre heureuse quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Mais depuis deux mois, je l'avais rendue malheureuse, triste. Certes, ce qui c'était passé dans ce bar en à Los Angeles n'était pas de ma faute. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait blesser Edward. Mais j'aurais dû un minimum faire attention à lui-même si il n'était plus enfant. Les endroits inconnu était les plus dangereux. On nous avaient assez répéter et vu dans les films d'horreur qu'il ne faut jamais rester seul dans un lieu inconnu.

Je passais beaucoup de nuit blanche depuis cet affreuse journée. Soit parce que je me réveillais à cause d'un cauchemar ou soit parce que c'est Alice qui en faisait.

Je sortais de mes pensées lorsque je me garais devant l'hôpital. Je n'avais même pas fait attention au trajet.

Montant rapidement les marches me menant au deuxième étage, je reprenais mon souffle avant d'entrée doucement dans la chambre à l'odeur de désinfectant.

Rien n'avait changé depuis notre visite à Alice et moi d'il y a deux jours. La chambre était toujours aussi blanche, les bouquets de fleur toujours posées sur la table ainsi que les différentes carte d'encouragement des amis.

Je m'approchais lentement du lit où reposait Edward et m'asseyais sur la chaise posté à ses côté. Les yeux fermé, il avait l'air de dormir. Cependant, les tubes qu'on lui avait mis, nous rappelaient rapidement sa condition.

- Alors vieux, comment tu vas ? Pas trop fatigué ? Riais je nerveusement. Bon je crois que tu à assez dormit maintenant, il est temps que tu te réveille. Pendant que tu flémarde, certains n'arrive pas à dormir…Edward, tu doit te réveiller maintenant. On à besoins de toi ici. Tu te rend compte qu'Alice n'a même plus envie de passer des heures dans les magasins ? Encore mieux, Emmett picore la nourriture au lieu de la dévorer. Et tu à penser à Esmée et Carlisle ? De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu des personnes souffrir autant…ils essaient de garder le moral devant nous mais…ces choses la ne m'échappe pas. Je le sent malgré moi…

Et moi ? Tu à penser à moi ? Avec qui je vais pouvoir taquiner et botter Emmett si tu ne lève pas tes fesses ? Merde Edward, on à tous besoins de toi…

J'essuyais une larmes qui m'avais échappé lorsque la porte s'ouvrait.

- Oh Jasper, tu est là…chuchota Alice qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Rosalie.

- Oui mais je vais y aller, je dois retourner au boulot.

- D'accord…dit-elle distraitement.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais ? Déclarais-je doucement avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-elle sincèrement.

Je l'embrassais avant de serrer Rosalie dans mes bras et de quitter cette chambre.

**POV ALICE**

Rosalie prenait place sur la chaise que Jasper venait de quitter avant d'attraper la main d'Edward. Moi, je m'installais directement près de lui sur le lit, m'allongeant à ses cotés en faisant attention aux différents fil .

- Hey p'tit frères, c'est encore moi, ta sœur préféré, lui chuchotais-je. Je suis venue avec Rosalie, on avaient envie de venir t'embêter. Tu sais que c'est noël la semaine prochaine ? Prépare toi parce que l'on tous venir dans cette chambre et faire du bruit jusqu'à que tu te réveille.

Je lui caressais la joue, chassant quelques mèches de son front.

- Tu nous manque, déclarais-je avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de reposer ma tête contre l'oreiller.

Lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, je me trouvais toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital, contre mon petit frère. Rosalie avait également sa tête posé sur le lit, sa main accroché à celle d'Edward. La pendule indiquait 12h30. Je secouais doucement l'épaule de Rose qui se leva en sursautant.

- Rose, tu va être en retard.

- Hein ? Dit-elle déboussolé.

- On s'est assoupit près d'Edward, il est déjà 12h30.

- Oh…zut, je vais être en retard, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. Ou est mon sac ?

- Ici, calme toi, dis-je en souriant, il te reste 15 minutes encore…

- Je n'aime pas être en retard…tu veux que je te dépose ?

- Non sa ira…je vais rester encore un peu…je rentrerais avec mon père…

- Ok…on s'appelle…a bientôt Edward, dit-elle embrassant celui-ci sur la joue et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me retrouvais finalement seul dans cet chambre où seul le bruit du monitoring se faisait entendre.

- Et bien nous voila seul mon pauvre, tu va devoir me supporter…

Je m'attendais à un sourire de sa part, un soupire, n'importe quoi qui me prouverais sa présence. Mais rien, même pas un souffle. Je tentais de faire abstraction des larmes qui me montèrent au yeux, en vain. J'éclatais en sanglot, la douleur m'ayant de nouveau frappé.

Je ne faisais que sa depuis quelques temps, pleurer dès que je me retrouvais seul. Les médecins nous conseillaient de continuer notre vie, de na pas arrêter de vivre en attendant qu'Edward se réveille. Mais comment vivre quand un être cher subit ce genre de chose ? Comment s'amuser à nouveau en pensant que votre frère ne bouge même plus ?

Je ne blâmais personne dans ce malheur. C'est le destin qui avait voulu que cela ce passe comme çà. Mais je ne pouvais pas sourire de nouveau à la vie sous prétexte que les choses devaient se passer ainsi. Je ne pourrais de toute façon plus jamais être Alice la pétillante tant qu'Edward ne serait pas de retour. Tant que notre famille ne serait pas au complet.

- Alice…

Je me retournais et aperçu Carlisle, les traits tirés sur le pas de la porte.

- Papaaa…

J'étais redevenu une petite fille souhaitant les bras de son père pour la réconforter. Et c'est-ce qu'il fit, me serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Chuuut, tout vas bien, je suis là ma princesse…

Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant tous. Rien n'avais changer en ce qui concernait Edward, il restait dans le même état. Nous avions comme convenue, passé noël dans sa chambre d'hôpital, le poste de Carlisle facilitant les choses. Assis autour de lui, nous avions décider de garder les cadeaux fermer sous le sapin dans sa chambre et de les rouvrir qu'a son réveil.

Le simple fait d'être tous auprès de lui, unis, me réconfortais et me donnais un peu plus d'espoirs.

Nous étions le 30 décembre, ce qui veut dire que cet année allait bientôt se terminer. Blottit dans les bras de Jasper dans notre lit, je sentais mes yeux lutter contre le sommeil.

- Tu ne trouve pas Rosalie bizarre ? Me demanda Jasper.

- Euh…non pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Je l'ai surprise la dernière fois à sourire niaisement devant la télé.

- Mhhh, je ne sais pas…je fais de moins en moins attention à ce qui m'entoure depuis…

- Je sais. J'ai parfois du mal à ne pas m'enfermer dans une bulle moi aussi. Mais je sais malgré tout que tout finira par s'arranger.

- Oui. J'aimerais quand même un signe de sa part…je sais pas moi, quelque chose qui nous prouve que..qu'il est bien vivant et non pas déjà mort…

Cet idée me fit froid dans le dos et rien que de songer à sa mort me fis pleurer .

- Alice, pense pas à ce genre de chose. Ses constante sons stable depuis quelque temps, les médecins sont de plus en plus confiant…je suis sur que ce n'est plus qu'une questions de jours avant qu'il ne revienne parmi nous. Maintenant dors, tu en à besoins…

J'acquiesçai, posant ma tête sur son torse et fermant les yeux. La fatigue accumulé ces jours ci me permis de rapidement m'endormir.

Je me réveillais le corps plus reposé mais l'esprit toujours embrumé. Je buvais mon café, pensant que nous étions le dernier jours de l'année, lorsque le téléphone sonna.

- Allo ?

- A…Alice ?

- Oui, qui est à l'appareil ?

- C'est moi…Edward.

Je restais silencieuse, déroutée.

- Alice? Tu es toujours la ?

- Ecouter, si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût m'exprimais-je finalement au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Non c'est moi, ton p'tit frère…tu sait, celui à qui tu à entièrement refait la garde robe, celui que tu voulait à tout prix caser. Celui qui aime t'offrir des roses…

- Oh mon dieu. Edward, c'est bien toi ? Comment, pourquoi ? Oh mon dieu.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce soit lui, hier encore il était allongé sans avoir aucune réactions.

- Je suis désolé, si j'avais su que les choses tournais aussi mal, jamais je ne serais allez dans ce bar.

- Tu nous à tellement fait peur, les parents sont fou de tristesse et maman ne mange presque plus…

La joie commençais à m'envahir malgré moi.

- Je suis tellement désolé…

- C'est pas de ta faute…

- Prend bien soins de maman le temps que je reviennent…bientôt nous pourrons à nouveau être réunit, c'est promis.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'appelle directement ? Et puis on va passer te voir toute façon…Ils vont tellement être heureux.

- Non Alice, ne parle à personne de cet appel ou seulement à Emmett et Jasper. Et ne venez pas me voir, je viendrais quand je serais prêt. Pour l'instant je ne veux pas que maman croit que je l'ai oublié.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Comment pourrait-elle croire une chose pareil ? Et puis tu ne peux pas nous forcer à ne pas venir te voir.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Al, je t'expliquerais tout en rentrant…ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais…

- Je dois te laisser Alice…

- Très bien.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi frérot. Et même si tu me semble bien mystérieux, je suis heureuse de t'entendre à nouveau. Et…bonne année.

Pour le coup, je ne comprenais plus rien. Peut importe qu'il ne veuille pas que j'en parle aux parents, ils passaient tous les jours le voir à l'hôpital. Et puis pourquoi ne pas vouloir nous dire qu'il était guérit ? Je trouvais ce coup de fil très…bizarre. Aussi, j'allais réveiller Jasper pour lui en parler.

- Jasper…Jasper…Jasper, je le secouais mais il ne se réveillait pas.

- Alice…Alice…Alice.

Me retournant d'un bond, je dû attendre quelque seconde avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Que ce passe t'il? Demandais-je finalement.

- Tu m'a appelé plusieurs fois dans ton sommeil.

- De quoi rêvais tu ?

- Alors personne n'a téléphoner ?

- Non, personne pourquoi ?

- Je…riens. J'ai du rêver.

Et quel rêve. Il avait l'air à la fois réel et improbable. J'entendais encore la voix de mon frère résonner.

- Je vais à l'hôpital, dis-je finalement en me levant.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Non Jasper je…je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Et en plus Rosalie et Emmett doivent passer d'un moment à l'autre, je ne voudrais pas qu'il n'y ait personne pour les accueillir.

- Ok, comme tu voudras. J'irais le voir plus tard…

Comme toujours, les rideaux était fermer lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre d'Edward. Je fus déçu malgré moi en m'apercevant que rien n'avait changé concernant son été. Il n'était pas réveiller comme dans mon rêve. Il dormait encore profondément.

- Mademoiselle Cullen.

- Oh bonjour madame Bennet. Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer.

L'infirmière en charge d'Edward depuis quelques semaines me souriait avant de s'approcher des machines.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je aussitôt.

- Oh non au contraire. Nous avons remarquer un pic d'activité du cerveau aux alentours de 8 heures. Comme ci votre frère se reconnectait pour quelques minutes dans la réalité. Carlisle et votre mère étaient la à ce moment. Ils on eu l'air de retrouver espoirs. Ce que je comprend tout à fait…

Je n'écoutais déjà plus ce qu'elle disait. Trop étonné par ce qu'il s'était passer. Au moment où j'étais sans doute en train de rêver de ma conversation téléphonique avec Edward, celui-ci avait montré un signe de présence.

Cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Il allait forcément ce réveiller. Sur ces pensées positive, je rentrais chez moi.

**POV ESMEE **

Devant le miroir, j'avais le teint pâle et les yeux cernés à cause de la fatigue. Je faisais rarement des nuits complète, me réveillant environs toutes les heures ou bien ne réussissant pas à m 'endormir. Depuis le coma de mon fils.

Je me préparais rapidement afin d'aller à l'hôpital. Il n'était que 9 heures mais je voulais y aller le plus tôt possible. J'avais l'espoir que cette nouvelle année s'annonce de bonne auspices et qu'Edward se réveille rapidement.

Nous étions déjà le 15 janvier et malgré le fait que mon enfant soit toujours dans le coma, j'essayais de me relever petit à petit. Apprendre que son enfant est entre la vie et la mort est la pire des choses. Depuis qu'Edward était dans le coma, je n'arrivais plus respirer. Chaque souffle, chaque pas était douloureux. J'avais beau tenté de penser à mes autres enfants, je n'y arrivais pas. C'était comme ci une partie de mon cœur m'avais été arraché. Une part de moi.

Edward était le plus fragile de mes enfants bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Il était solitaire, renfermer sur lui-même et la tête plongé dans son travail. J'espérais chaque jours qu'il nous présente une petite amie, une fiancée, mais à chaque fois il revenait seul.

Cessant de remuer ces triste pensées, j'enfilais mon manteau avant de fermer la porte et de me diriger vers ma voiture.

Je connaissais malheureusement par cœur le trajet menant à mon fils pour l'avoir emprunter tous les jours depuis trois mois. Après avoir acheter un bouquet de rose, je poursuivais mon chemin.

Sans savoir pourquoi, plus j'approchais, plus les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Soufflant un bon coup, j'ouvrais la porte de la chambre.

Sans surprise, Carlisle était assis près de notre bébé, sa mais dans la sienne. J'allais signaler ma présence lorsque subitement, Carlisle se releva.

- OH MON DIEU EDWARD .

Je laissais tombé mon bouquet au sol lorsque je captais les yeux émeraude de mon fils.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que vous avez appréciez.**

**Autre chose, bonne fêtes à tous, en espérant que vous avez passé un bon noël avec tous pleins de cadeaux :)**

**Je ne pense pas postée avant vendredi donc : BONNE ANNÉE, pleins de bonheurs pour vous.**

**Gros bisous et merci pour vos messages, sa me fait vraiment très plaisirs.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Ce fait toute petite petite***

**Je suis totalement désolé pour cet longue absence !**

**Honnêtement, j'ai pas vue le temps passer entre les fêtes, le travail, le code que je passe bientôt...bref pas une minutes pour me poser...**

**Bon j'ai finalement réussi à pondre un chapitre (qui n'est toujours pas le dernier).**

**J'essaierais d'écrire la suite plus rapidement.**

**Merci pour tous vos coms, bonne lecture en espérant vous satisfaire :)**

**ps: Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. **

**POV CARLISLE**

Ma garde était finit depuis une heure et j'étais directement aller près de mon fils. Il avait montré quelques signe pendant la nuit, les battements de cœur plus rapide ou encore ses mains qui se crispait. Ses signes montraient un bon fonctionnement de son système ce qui me donnait bon espoir.

Apprendre que votre fils est entre la vie et la mort est une chose que je ne souhaitais même pas à mon pire ennemi. Chaque jours nous espérions son réveils, chaque jours nous nous enfoncions dans le désespoir. Entendre Esmée pleurer pratiquement tous les soirs me fendais le cœur. J'étais médecin, je sauvais des vies mais je ne n'arrivais même pas à soigner mon fils. Même si je savais qu'il n'y avais aucun moyen de le guérir si n'est que d'attendre son réveil.

Depuis se triste coup de téléphone, depuis le coma d'Edward, nous vivions dans l'attente. Mon travail me permettais de rester aussi souvent que je le souhaitais près de lui, ce que je ne manquais pas de faire à chaque pause.

Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Assis près de mon fils, je lui tenais la main tout en lui parlant des nouvelles du jour.

- Et puis tu sais l'infirmière, miss Dénali, elle passe te voir tous les jours. Je crois qu'elle en pince pour toi. Elle est assez charmante et tu pourrais discuter avec elle une fois que tu sera re….

Je me stoppais net dans mon discours. La main de mon fils venait de serrer la mienne et ses paupières bougeait rapidement. Je retenais ma respiration, mon cœur battant la chamade. Après ce qui me paraissais être une éternité, un arrêt dans le temps, une magnifique pairs de yeux vert me fixait alors que me relevais comme électrocuté.

- OH MON DIEU EDWARD.

Sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit, mes larmes tant retenu ce mirent à couler alors que je voyais mon fils cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se soustraire à mon regard.

Je regardais dans la même direction que lui pour apercevoir mon épouse, le regard interloqué et les yeux grand ouvert. Je lui souriais rapidement avant de reporter mon attention sur notre fils.

- Edward…fiston…dis-je ému en passant ma main dans ses cheveux alors que je sentais Esmée s'approcher de l'autre côté du lit.

Voyant qu'il tentais de dire quelque chose, je me souvins aussitôt des règles en cas de réveil d'un patient. Même si je n'étais pas habilité à l'examiner parce qu'il était mon fils, je lui retirais le tuyaux coincer dans sa gorge.

- Pa…

- Chuuut, ne te fatigue pas, je vais chercher ton médecin en attendant détend toi.

Il acquiesçait de la tête alors que je l'embrassais sur le front avant de tourner mon regard vers Esmée qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Je fis rapidement le tour du lit pour la rejoindre.

- Esmée, regarde moi, dis-je alors que les larmes ne cessait de couler de son si beau visage.

- Tout va bien ce passer maintenant. Je vais aller chercher le docteur Bronson, il va examiner Edward et ensuite nous pourrons fêter son réveil comme il se doit, tu m'entend ?

- Je…dis moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver Carlisle. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter…je…non..

- Calme toi ma puce, Edward est aussi réveiller que nous le somme. Et je suis sur qu'il n'attend plus que sa mère vienne l'embrasser.

Nous nous tournions dans un même mouvement vers Edward qui nous regardaient, les yeux pleins de questions.

- Ma…maman.

Il ne suffit que de ce simple mot pour qu'Esmée quitte mes bras et aille serrer notre fils dans ses bras aussi doucement que possible.

Je profitais de ce moment pour m'éclipser rapidement et aller chercher le médecin.

**POV EDWARD**

Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit alors que mes parents parlaient à voix basse. Je me souvenais vaguement de ce qui m'étais arriver il y a de cela quelques mois lors de mon voyage en Californie. Je me souvenais de notre arrivées à mon frère Emmett, mon ami Jasper et moi. De nos début dans cet ville ensoleillée et de l'hôtel. Ensuite, un bar et…le trou noir.

Ce qui m'était arriver par la suite m'était totalement inconnu. Je sortais de mes réflexions lorsque je sentis les bras d'Esmée autours de moi.

- Mon bébé…me souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille tout en laissant glisser ses larmes.

- Maman…

Chaque mots prononcé me brulais la gorge tant elle était sèche.

- Ne parle pas mon poussin, ton père arrive avec un médecin, dit-elle tout en me caressant les cheveux.

Je m'exécutais, ayant bien trop mal pour parler.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu nous à manquer. J'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne te réveille jamais…

Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglot alors que je lui serrais la mains autant que possible. Je me sentais coupable de la voir dans cet état. Voir sa mère pleurer n'était pas une chose que l'on aimait voir.

Elle se reprit finalement, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche alors que Carlisle entrait suivit d'un homme au visage souriant.

- Alors comme ça le plus choyé des patients est enfin réveillé. Je me présente, Docteur Bronson, bienvenue parmi nous jeune homme, dit celui-ci tout en m'examinant.

Carlisle et Esmée ce placèrent à ma droite tandis que le docteur, à gauche, me fit ouvrir la bouche.

- Je suppose que tu à soif, me dit-il finalement après avoir vérifier toute mes constantes et en me tendant le verre d'eau situé sur la table.

L'eau fraiche me fit un bien fou et je soupirais de soulagement.

- J'aurais quelques questions si tu le permet, me dit le docteur alors qu'Esmée ajustait mon lit de façon à ce que je puisse m'adosser.

- Bien sur, allez y.

- Tout d'abord, peut tu me décrire ton identité ?

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et j'ai 27 ans.

- Reconnait tu les personnes ici présente ?

Je regardais mes parents. Ma mère qui ne cessait de passer sa mains dans mes cheveux et mon père qui me regardait avec soulagement.

- Ce sont mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée.

- A tu des frères ou sœurs ?

A cet question, un sourire pris place sur mon visage.

- Oui, Alice et Emmet. Ainsi que leurs conjoints Jasper et Rosalie.

- Très bien. Tout me semble en ordre mentalement. Tu te souviens des choses les plus importante. Te souviens tu de ce qui t'ai arriver ?

- Si tu le permet Ted, j'aimerais faire moi-même la suite, intervint Carlisle. Je sais qu'il y a des règle mais…

- Je te comprend…répondit-il. Je vais vous laissez en famille. N'hésite pas à me biper.

- Merci.

Alors mon grand, repris Carlisle une fois le docteur partit, je suis sur qu'Alice m'en voudra si je ne l'appelle pas immédiatement, rit-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de ma sœur.

**POV ALICE**

Ayant tous les quatre notre jour de congé, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et moi avions décider de passer la journée avec Edward à l'hôpital.

Nous finissions notre petit déjeuner lorsque mon portable sonna.

- C'est papa, dis-je le ventre soudainement noué.

Aussitôt tous le monde interrompit sa conversation.

- Allo ?

- Alice, c'est papa, Emmett est avec toi ?

- Oui, que ce passe t'il, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Alice…c'est Edward, il est réveiller.

Il me fallut quelques seconde pour assimiler ses paroles. Comme ci tout le poids du monde venait de quitter mes épaules, comme ci je pouvais enfin respirer, je sentis mon cœur battre à toute allure.

- Que…quoi ? Dis-je les larmes commençant à couler.

- Edward est réveiller, il est là les yeux bien ouvert devant ta mère et moi. Ils vous attend avec impatiente.

- On arrive. Je raccrochais aussitôt sous les regards affolé des autres que se rongeaient les ongles.

- Bon tu va nous dire ce qui ce passe Alice, s'écria soudainement Emmett, me sortant de ma transe.

- C'est Edward, dis-je tout en pleurant et riant. Il à ouvert les yeux Emmett, notre petit frère est réveiller. J'éclatais en sanglot, la tension accumulé s'échappant.

- Oh putain ! S'écriât Emmett avant de se diriger vers le couloir. On bouge, dépêcher vous.

J'essayais de me calmer alors que Jasper, un grand sourire sur le visage que je n'avais pas vu depuis des lustres, me prenait dans ses bras.

Rosalie aussi pleurait et riait en même temps alors que Emmett revenait avec nos manteaux. En moins de cinq minutes nous fumes installé dans la voiture de celui-ci, en route pour l'hôpital de Forks.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, entrecoupé par nos reniflement à Rosalie et moi. Un heure plus tard, nous entrâmes finalement dans la chambre d'Edward.

**POV EDWARD**

- Si tu ose nous refaire ce coup la, sa va barder pour ton matricule, tu m'entend Edward ? Jamais plus…tu…tu.

Je retrouvais bien Alice, elle n'avais pas changer si ce n'est qu'elle avait légèrement maigri. Depuis son entré dans la chambre, elle n'avais cesser de me prendre dans ses bras pour me crier dessus la seconde d'après. Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett avaient tout juste eu le temps de me saluer qu'elle les avaient éjecté de leur place.

- Alice, calme toi, ton frère à besoin de silence pas de se faire remonter les bretelles.

Je remercias mon père d'un signe de tête avant de sourire devant la moue boudeuse d'Alice. Malgré leurs joie de m'avoir retrouver et la mienne d'être auprès d'eux, je voyais dans leur regard qu'ils avaient des questions à me poser. Tout comme ma tête en était rempli.

Repensant à la demande de mon père envers le docteur Bronson, je décidais de ne pas perdre plus de temps.

- Papa…tous le monde fit silence pour me regarder, presque inquiet.

- Oui fiston ?

- Le…le docteur Bronson avait d'autre questions à me poser ?

Alice et ma mère prirent place sur les lit à mes côté tandis que Emmett et Jasper se postèrent près de la fenêtre. Rosalie s'installa simplement sur la chaise, proche de Carlisle qui était maintenant debout.

- Ce que je vais te demander n'est pas simple mais…tu à le droit de savoir après tout…te souviens tu de ce qui est arriver il y a maintenant trois mois ?

- Et bien…je me souviens de notre voyage, dis-je en regardant Emmett et Jasper. De notre arrivée, d'un restaurant, d'une boite et ensuite…c'est le trou noir…que m'est-il arriver ?

- Edward tu…tu a été victime d'une tentative de meurtre.

Tous me fixèrent, appréhendant certainement ma réaction. Je ne savais cependant, pas quoi dire ni faire. Victime du tentative de meurtre. Comment cela avait pu ce produire ?

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je finalement. Alors que Carlisle allait poursuivre, Emmett se tourna vers moi, le regard pleins de tristesse avant de prendre la parole.

- On avaient dans l'idée de te trouver une fille, dit-il alors qu'un rire nerveux lui échappa. On s'inquiétaient de te voir seul à te plonger dans le travail. La boité était sympa et il y avait une bonne ambiance. On était au deuxième étage pour prendre un verre. C'est la que tu à repérer une fille. Tu avais l'air d'avoir eu le coup de foudre. On t'a laisser la suivre…et..et

- Et on à commencer à s'inquiéter quand tu n'est pas revenu au bout de 20 minutes, poursuivit Jasper alors qu'Emmett reniflait pour contenir ses larmes. On est partit à ta recherche…c'est la foule qui commençaient à paniquer qui nous à conduit à toi. Tu es venu en aide à une fille qui était dans une mauvaise situation…malheureusement…

- Ses salopard ton planté un couteau…rugis Emmett. Si j'avais été là, si je t'avais surveiller comme j'aurais du, jamais…

- Emmett, le stoppais-je, arrête, je ne suis plus un enfant. Ce n'ai certainement pas de votre faute si je suis ici. Tu n'avais pas à passer ta journée à me surveiller…je, toute cet histoire est malheureuse mais c'est comme ça…on ne peut rien y changer…

- Edward à raison chérie, intervint Esmée, personne n'aurais pu prévoir ce qui est arrivée.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je…ici ?

- Environs trois mois, m'annonça Carlisle.

Trois mois ? J'étais rester trois mois dans le coma. Trois mois où mes proches, tous présent dans cet pièce avaient du souffrir. Trois mois où j'avais chamboulé leurs vies.

- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je. Désolé pour tout ce que vous avez dû endurer par ma faute.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, tu répète encore ce genre de chose et je te promet que tu regrettera de t'être réveiller !

Tous le monde acquiesça à ce que venais de dire ma mère qui à ce moment me faisait vraiment peur.

- Actuellement, repris finalement Carlisle, tu va avoir droit à un bon mois de rééducation. Repos complet pour toi pendant deux mois, pas de boulot, pas…

- Mais je peux reprendre quelques dossier, j'ai…

- Pas de boulot, ordre du médecin et de ton père.

- Pffft, soufflais-je dépiter à l'idée de n'avoir rien à faire pendant des mois.

- Tu pourras sortir d'ici une semaine. Tu viendra évidemment à la maison et tu n'en sortira pas à moins que nous te l'autorisions ou que ton éducateur te le permette.

- Encore pire qu'une prison dite moi, déclarais-je mis amusé, mi énerver.

- C'est sa ou tu reste ici pendant deux mois…

- Mouais.

Le reste de la journée ce passa plus calmement. Chacun allaient de son commentaire pour me mettre au courant de l'actualité, de ce que j'avais manqué. J'étais sincèrement heureux de m'être enfin réveiller même si je n'avais pas conscience de mon « sommeil ».

Fatiguer par cet journée, je commençais à somnoler tout en regardant le visage fatiguer mais joyeux de ma famille J'étais heureux. Vraiment. Plus personne n'auraient à s'inquiéter pour moi.

Alors pourquoi avais-je cet impressions d'être vide ? Comme ci il me manquais quelque chose, qu'une partie de mon corps avait été retirer.

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de comprendre de trouver ce qui n'allais pas.

Une succession de flash me prit soudainement à m'en faire tordre de douleur. J'entendais les appels inquiet de ma famille mais je n'arrivais même pas à parler.

Je me voyais auprès d'une belle jeune femme, nous avions l'air très proche. J'étais comme un fantôme revivant certains moment de sa vie. Nous nous embrassions langoureusement et je ressentais toutes les émotions à travers ce baiser. Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, ce sont deux billes chocolat que je croisais.

_- Je ne veux pas que tu es peur. Tout va bien ce passer et tu sera heureux, je te le promet. Mais je t'en prie, promet moi que tu ne l'oubliera pas. Je…tu est mon unique amour Edward. Et rien n'y personne ne pourra changer sa._

_- C'est promis Bella. Je ne doute pas un seul instant de ton amour pour moi. Et je t'aime autant que tu m'aime._

Je retournais dans le présent en sentant ma joue me bruler.

- EMMETT

- Bah quoi, j'allais pas le laisser nous abandonner aussi facilement.

Je compris qu'Emmett venait de me gifler, sentant encore la brulure sur ma joue.

- Et bien fiston, mon cœur risque de lâché si tu continu, voulu plaisanter Carlisle.

Mais même les pleurs de Rosalie, Alice et ma mère ne purent me faire oublier c'est deux yeux chocolat. Ni les visages soucieux de Jasper et Emmett.

Tout ce que je ressentais pour cet belle inconnu venait de se manifester. Chaque fibre de mon corps réclamais sa présence.

- Edward que c'est-il passer ? Demanda Carlisle alors que tous attendaient une réponse. Je respirais un bon coup pour tenter de dissiper la peine qui naissait. La peine de ne pas avoir vu celle qui semblait obtenir mon cœur.

- Ou est Bella ?

* * *

**Voili, voilou. Je suis KO mais contente d'avoir pu poster^^**

**Encore désoler d'avoir mis autant de temps. **

**Vous avez quand même aimer j'espère ( même si je suis à moitié satisfaite de ce chapitre...).**

**Promis le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. **

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


End file.
